Le parfum
by Prune BO
Summary: Riley se sent délaissé par Buffy et noie sa peine dans les bras de prostituées vampiriques. Spike se meurt - façon de parler - d'amour pour la Tueuse. Mais sa découverte de la nouvelle obsession de Riley va l'amener à plonger dans un quotidien inattendu.
1. Prologue

**Auteure :** Prune.

**Pairing :** Spike/Riley.

**Rating :** M.

**Disclaimer :** Mon plan diabolique : Epouser Joss Whedon, l'assassiner avec adoration et récupérer tous les droits de Buffy et des autres !  
En attendant d'arriver à mes fins, le gang terrible de Sunnydale est toujours sa propriété, et mes délires plus ou moins stupreux ne me rapportent pas le moindre centime.

**Cadre temporel :** Saison 5 de BtVS, après _Listening to fear_.

**Synopsis : **Riley se sent délaissé par Buffy et noie sa peine dans les bras de prostituées vampiriques. Spike se meurt - façon de parler - d'amour pour la Tueuse. Mais sa découverte de la nouvelle obsession de Riley va l'amener à plonger dans un quotidien inattendu...

**Note :** Les commentaires sont bienvenus, si le coeur vous en dit.

* * *

**Le parfum : Prologue**

* * *

- Riley !

La voix de Buffy avait fissuré le calme de la chambre. Étendu sur le lit qu'il venait de faire, Riley se releva pour courir jusqu'au pallier du premier étage. Il dévala les escaliers et se retrouva face à sa petite amie.

- Oui ?

- J'aurais besoin que tu gardes Dawn, s'il te plaît. On fait une séance de recherches improvisée à la boutique de magie.

Buffy parlait vite, elle était déjà sur le départ. Les mains dans ses poches, à la recherche du pieu qu'elle pensait y avoir laissé, elle n'entendit pas Riley soupirer.

- Tu ne préfères pas que je vienne avec vous ?" glissa ce dernier, plein d'espoir. "Moi aussi je peux aider."

Buffy lui adressa un bref sourire, purement formel.

- Merci mais tu seras plus utile ici. Maman n'est pas en état de surveiller Dawn correctement et je suis plus rassurée quand il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec elles.

Riley fixa le sol, tentant de ne pas paraître trop amer. "Quand il y a _quelqu'un d'autre_ avec elles". Pas "quand _tu_ es avec elles". Il tenait la place de l'anonyme, pas du protecteur.

- Pas de problème, Buffy. Elles ne risquent rien tant qu'elles sont avec moi", risqua le soldat, tentant de rester brave.

Mais Buffy n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle avait ouvert la porte et avait déjà un pied dehors.

- Ne laisse pas Dawn se coucher trop tard !

Vlam. Ca y est, elle était partie.

Riley resta un instant planté dans le hall, les bras ballants, puis il remonta l'escalier pour retourner s'allonger. Se reposer en attendant qu'on ait besoin de lui à nouveau, c'était encore la chose la plus utile qu'il pouvait faire.

-------------------------

- Riley !

- Oui ?

- Tu peux aussi m'apporter un verre de lait, s'il te plaît ?

Le jeune homme cria brièvement son assentiment et se dépêcha de finir d'étaler le beurre de cacahouètes sur le salami et le pain de mie qu'il avait disposé dans une petite assiette. Ses narines eurent un léger froncement de dégoût. Dawn mangeait vraiment des choses répugnantes. En plus, ce n'était vraiment pas équilibré pour une gamine de son âge. Riley soupira.

Et lui, était-ce équilibré pour un jeune homme de son âge de passer toutes ses soirées avec une adolescente de quatorze ans plutôt qu'avec sa petite amie ? A sortir, à se distraire... A se battre. A faire l'amour... Il menait vraiment la vie d'un bon à rien.

Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir passer une soirée avec Buffy, rien qu'une seule. Une soirée où la Tueuse redeviendrait l'amoureuse dévouée qu'elle avait été les premiers temps. Mais Riley n'était plus rien à présent : il ne l'intéressait plus. Elle n'avait plus à le sauver de rien, excepté de l'ennui. Il était le garçon le moins romanesque du monde, et Buffy se détournait de lui. Lui ne pouvait pas se détourner d'elle : elle était son seul univers. Et puis, maintenant qu'il n'était plus un soldat, il n'était plus utile à personne. Enfin, à presque personne...

Riley se sentit frissonner en pensant à ces femmes. Elles, elles avaient besoin de lui. Leurs silhouettes obscures, leurs dents longues... Cette simple évocation l'excitait. Puisque Buffy était encore occupée ailleurs, il aurait aimé les rejoindre, ce soir. Mais...

- Riley, tu viens??

Mais c'était impossible.

Riley dirigea une main entre ses jambes et comprima sa légère érection. Mon dieu, il était un porc de se laisser aller à de telles pensées avec la petite soeur dans la maison...

Le festin en équilibre précaire sur un plateau, il se dirigea vers le salon. Dawn était avachie sur le canapé, le regard fixé sur la télévision. Elle leva les yeux vers Riley et lui fit un grand sourire :

- T'es le meilleur, Riley ! Miam ! Un bon petit sandwich devant _Friends_, il n'y a rien de mieux dans la vie !

Riley lui rendit son sourire et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Son affection juvénile lui faisait du bien. N'importe quelle marque d'affection lui aurait fait du bien, ces temps-ci. Et peu importait que Dawn mette du beurre de cacahouètes plein son tee-shirt en voulant lui faire un câlin, il sentait sa présence enfin désirée. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et regarda Rachel et Ross s'étriper au Central Perk avec une bonne humeur qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps.

--------------

Le générique de fin d'épisode retentissait à peine que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement. Riley sauta hors du canapé et se rua vers le coffre à armes du salon. Un ricanement l'arrêta.

- Du calme GI Joe, c'est moi.

Riley eut un spasme d'exaspération. Spike.

- Tu sais", fit le vampire," tu pouvais bien courir le marathon jusqu'à ce coffre que t'étais déjà mort. On t'a pas appris qu'un bon soldat gardait toujours son arme sur lui, dans ta caserne de crétins ?"

Un léger cliquetis indiqua qu'il venait de s'allumer une cigarette. Riley fit volte-face, prêt à l'empoigner pour le foutre dehors.

- Elle n'est pas là, Spike ! Tu peux dégager et aller la chercher ailleurs. Et on ne fume pas dans la maison.

Devant l'air furieux du militaire, Spike ricana crânement, se contentant de lui souffler sa fumée à la figure. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il s'affala à côté de Dawn sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, microbe ?

Dawn semblait toute excitée.

- _Friends_ ! Tu veux regarder avec moi ? Le deuxième épisode va commencer !

Riley s'assit à son tour, vaincu. En plus de Buffy, il n'avait pas la force de déplaire à Dawn également. Et elle souhaitait visiblement la présence de ce vampire... Écrire BEGUIN sur son front n'aurait pas rendu les choses plus lisibles.

Spike jeta un drôle de regard à Riley. Celui-ci n'aima pas du tout le petit sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres. Dawn appréciait peut-être la compagnie de ce monstre, mais ça n'était pas son cas.

Il décida de débloquer purement et simplement la situation.

- Je sors", dit-il.

Dawn ouvrit de grands yeux. Riley bafouilla :

- Oui, patrouiller... Comme Buffy est occupée ce soir, il faut bien que...

Mais elle haussait déjà les épaules, blottie contre son vampire. Les Summers étaient décidément incorrigibles. Spike adressa à son rival un rictus vainqueur et se coula plus profondément dans le canapé.

- Ne la couche pas trop tard.

Et Riley sortit.

--------------

Tout contre Dawn, Spike ne pouvait dissimuler un sourire incrédule. C'était bien l'odeur de l'excitation sexuelle qu'il avait sentie sur Riley dans le hall d'entrée. Une excitation éteinte, mais récente... Et Buffy était sans doute partie depuis des heures. Le petit soldat fantasmait-il sur la soeur de la Tueuse ? C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait préféré fuir ? C'aurait été inespéré... et follement amusant.

Même si Spike avait appris à voir la gamine avant tout comme la soeur de la femme qu'il aimait, il n'avait pas oublié qu'elle restait une enfant très désirable. Son odeur sucrée, ses lèvres pleines et humides, ses grands yeux innocents... Avant que cette foutue puce ne fasse de lui un demi-vampire, c'était le genre de filles qu'il aimait prendre. Dans tous les sens du terme...

Mais l'idée que Riley, le bon petit Riley, puisse partager ses vues sur la question ravissait Spike dans des proportions assez considérables, il fallait bien le dire.

Le gentil toutou de la Tueuse, un Humbert en puissance...

-------------

Dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, Riley se sentait vivre à nouveau. Voir débarquer Spike n'était peut-être pas la pire chose qui était arrivée à sa soirée, finalement. Savoir qu'il veillait sur Dawn le laissait libre : libre d'aller où il voulait. Libre d'aller où on voulait vraiment de lui...

Le vent du soir courrait sur son visage. Riley les sentait déjà. Leurs peaux, leurs mains, leurs langues... Leurs dents...

Et il bandait. Encore.

_A suivre._

* * *


	2. Quotidien

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre I : Quotidien**

* * *

- Riley ?

Une voix fluette s'insinuait dans la tête du soldat, dissipant les brumes de son sommeil.

- Riley ?

- Mmm... oui ?

- Je crois que tu devrais te lever et aller voir en bas. Buffy vient de trouver Spike endormi sur le canapé et elle n'est vraiment pas contente.

Le jeune homme eut un grognement inaudible. Et merde ! Que faisait encore ce crétin dans la maison ?

Il se releva et posa les deux pieds par terre. Le sol lui parut congelé. Ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir dormir un peu plus... Il avait passé pratiquement toute la nuit dehors.

Riley leva les yeux pour découvrir le visage de sa messagère matinale. Devant lui, la douce Willow lui tendit un tee-shirt avec un petit sourire contrit. Ses yeux étaient cernés - le tribut de recherches nocturnes intensives, devinait-on aisément - et elle semblait désolée pour lui. Riley la remercia, enfila rapidement son vêtement et se traîna jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Spike ! Te joindre à nous pour tuer des démons, c'est une chose, squatter mon salon, une autre ! J'ai suffisamment de soucis en ce moment pour préférer te voir ailleurs que dans mes pattes !

Dans la cuisine, Buffy vociférait. Spike, penaud, se tortillait de gêne d'une manière résolument antinomique avec son comportement habituel. Dès que Riley pénétra dans la pièce, il pointa vers lui un doigt à l'ongle écaillé de noir :

- C'est lui ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était Captain America ici présent qui m'avait laissé avec Dawn. Je n'allais pas abandonner le microbe, quand même ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand elle traîne seule à la maison quand ta mère se repose dans sa chambre...

Le vampire fixa Buffy avec une expression mi-mortifiée mi-triomphante. Il était très fier d'avoir assimilé toutes les inquiétudes de la Tueuse de façon à toujours pouvoir devancer ses désirs.

Buffy se tourna vers son petit ami, visiblement furieuse.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies laissé garder ma soeur" siffla-t-elle rageusement.

Riley ouvrit de grands yeux, ne pouvant croire que la situation allait lui retomber dessus :

- Mais c'est toi-même qui l'admets dans ta maison, Buffy ! Tu m'as rembarré plusieurs fois en me parlant de cette histoire de puce ; l'année dernière, tu l'as protégé de l'Initiative...

- Ca n'est pas la question !" le coupa la Tueuse, de plus en plus survoltée, "On ne peut pas compter sur toi ! Je t'avais confié Dawn et tu t'es défilé en la laissant à quelqu'un d'autre ! Je peux savoir ce que tu avais de mieux à faire ?"

Dents serrées, Riley encaissa l'affront. Cette conversation commençait à l'emmerder sérieusement, et l'air suprêmement satisfait qu'affichait Spike n'arrangeait rien. Il cracha :

- Eh bien peut-être que j'accomplissais la mission d'une certaine Élue à sa place, puisqu'elle était trop occupée avec ses bouquins ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de surveiller les cimetières quand tu n'es pas là pour le faire, Buffy !

- Avec ton coeur diminué?? Tu dérailles ! Tu n'es pas en état, Riley, et tu le sais ! Tu n'es plus comme avant !

Le soldat eut le souffle coupé, comme si on venait de lui asséner un grand coup dans l'estomac. Dégoûté, il se détourna et marcha d'un pas vif vers le salon en espérant que sa fuite mettrait un terme à la conversation. Une minute de plus à ce rythme et il pourrait bien dire des choses qu'il regretterait par la suite.

Il trouva Willow et Tara assises sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur leurs genoux. Parfait... Ainsi, son humiliation avait été publique... Vraiment parfait.

- Hum... Je crois que je devrais y aller tout de suite si je ne veux pas manquer le cours de Socio..." marmonna Willow. Avec sa maladresse habituelle, elle avait parlé très vite, rendant son départ soudain encore plus suspect. "On se voit tout à l'heure ?" lança-t-elle à Tara. Elle lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'éclipser, visiblement soulagée d'échapper à une éventuelle réplique du séisme Buffy.

Tara regarda partir son amante avec tendresse avant de reporter son attention sur Riley. Son sourire était plein d'empathie.

Le soldat tourna les talons et remonta l'escalier. Il avait voulu que Buffy s'intéresse à lui, et maintenant, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était qu'elle lui fiche la paix.

Il poussa la porte de leur chambre et se laissa tomber sur leur lit comme la larve qu'il était devenu.

Il porta l'oreiller de Buffy à son visage et respira son parfum. Buffy... Sa Buffy... Celle qui remuait ciel et terre pour le secourir lorsque, parqué à l'hôpital militaire, il ne pensait qu'à elle... Celle avec qui il formait un duo de combattants et non une addition disparate, version Tueuse et caddie... Cette Buffy-là lui manquait et il attendait désespérément son retour.

Il serra l'oreiller contre lui, comme une bouée de sauvetage. A présent, il ne pouvait aimer Buffy que quand elle n'était plus là.

---------------

Avec une souplesse féline, Spike se glissa au premier étage.

Ouf. Il était prêt à parier que personne ne l'avait entendu monter. Giles s'était invité à prendre le thé et une petite réunion improvisée avait lieu dans la cuisine. Autant dire que le vampire ne s'était pas vraiment senti bienvenu.

Il poursuivit sa progression de sioux, remontant le couloir qui bordait les chambres. Il marchait sur la pointe des pieds, son manteau de cuir flottant autour de lui. Seule son absolue détermination l'empêchait de mesurer le ridicule de la situation.

Il voulait juste une petite chose, juste un objet ou deux, pas grand chose. Simplement pour avoir la sensation de l'avoir près de lui. Buffy.

La dernière fois, il avait réussi à attraper un sous-vêtement à son insu. Une culotte... Il avait toujours adoré ça. Les sentir bruisser sous ses doigts quand il caressait une femme, les sentir se briser quand, impatient, il les déchirait... Ces parures féminines le rendaient fou, et celle-ci était à la Tueuse.

Spike songea qu'il valait mieux éviter d'en dérober une nouvelle. Ce serait trop voyant. Non, il allait prendre autre chose. Un petit top, peut-être ? Il verrait bien.

Il s'imaginait déjà cheminer dans les égouts, entrer dans sa crypte, descendre doucement les marches qui menaient au sous-sol, accrocher son trophée sur l'aut... Non. Il essaya de chasser le terme d'"autel" de son esprit. C'était un musée. Non. C'était une collection. Non plus, non…

Spike secoua rageusement la tête. C'était une bon sang de table et c'était tout. Bientôt la Tueuse réaliserait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et tout ça n'aurait plus aucune importance. En attendant…

En attendant, il poussa la porte de la chambre de Buffy.

---------------

- A tous les coups, il allait voler quelque chose !

Spike valsa sur le carrelage. Il se releva tant bien que mal, se retenant au comptoir de la cuisine, et se mit à fixer Riley avec rage.

Combien de temps aurait tenu le petit soldat face à lui si cette maudite puce ne menaçait pas de lui griller le cerveau au moindre geste brusque ? Dix minutes ? Cinq. S'il avait pris son temps. Spike passa outre sa honte pour répliquer :

- T'inquiète pas, mon grand ! J'avais pas l'intention de chiper quoi que ce soit dans ton boudoir !

Tara et Giles, un rien interdits et une tasse de thé à la main, considéraient l'altercation avec flegme. Seule Buffy serrait les dents.

Elle n'aurait donc jamais la paix. Elle était là, à devoir s'occuper de sa mère, des vampires, de Glory… Et de Dawn, bien sûr. Dawn, cette sœur si perturbante en fait destinée à rentrer dans une serrure inter dimensionnelle.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Elle ne savait pas qui elle affrontait. Elle ne pouvait rien dire à ses amis. Et ces deux crétins, Spike avec son obsession bizarre et Riley, prévenant à l'extrême, se chamaillaient pour une histoire d'irruption dans sa propre chambre…

- Assez ! " se mit-elle à hurler. "Assez, assez, assez ! "

La Tueuse se leva si brusquement de son tabouret qu'elle le renversa.

- Spike, sors de chez moi ! Tu n'auras qu'à revenir ce soir pour garder Dawn, et…

Un bref hululement de joie l'interrompit. Faisant irruption dans la cuisine, la Dawn en question effectua un petit pas de danse en balançant son sac de classe sur le comptoir, à deux centimètres de la théière environ.

- Tu viens me garder, Spike, alors, tu viens me garder ??

Et elle se précipita sur lui.

Voyant là un bon moyen d'exaspérer Riley, le vampire l'enlaça brièvement, lui déposant un petit baiser sur le front. Il jeta ensuite au militaire une œillade ambiguë.

Il était sûr que les voir si proches le rendait fou. Il pouvait imaginer toutes les choses que le soldat rêvait de faire à la jeune fille. Il brûlait sans doute de découvrir sa poitrine cachée dans un de ces petits soutiens-gorge pour jeunes filles, de caresser, de lécher ses petits seins naissants. Il voulait s'enfoncer en elle, être le premier. Spike serra Dawn un peu plus fort. Oh oui, ça devait le rendre dingue d'imaginer qu'il pourrait passer avant lui…

Planté au milieu de la pièce, Riley hallucinait. C'était la nouvelle lubie de Spike, maintenant, conter fleurette à une enfant de même pas quinze ans ? Qu'espérait-il, déclencher la jalousie de Buffy ? Ce type était décidemment un malade.

De plus, Buffy semblait n'avoir rien remarqué. Elle s'était réfugiée avec Giles près du frigidaire pour faire des messes basses. A nouveau.

Riley soupira. Il savait bien que la relation Tueuse/Observateur exigeait une certaine proximité, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir souffrir encore longtemps cette exclusion permanente… Enfin, peut-être se faisait-il des idées…

Buffy s'écarta de son mentor pour asséner d'une voix forte :

- Bon, Spike, Riley et Tara, vous pouvez nous laisser, s'il vous plaît ? Giles et moi, on a besoin d'avoir une petite discussion. Dawn, monte faire tes devoirs.

Ou peut-être pas.

---------------

La porte menaçait de se briser à tout instant sous la force des coups.

- Ouvrez, vous entendez ? Ouvrez-moi ou je vous jure que je vous fais la peau !

Le bois tressauta, semblant se fissurer. Alanguie sur un sofa défoncé, Moira porta son fume-cigarette à ses lèvres carmin et inspira légèrement. Ses jupons noirs se dispersaient en corolles fanées sur le vieux canapé. Elle soupira d'une voix éraillée :

- Laisse-le donc entrer, Rufus. Il défoncera la porte de toute façon.

Le molosse qui s'appelait Rufus tourna la clef dans la serrure et la lumière du jour s'infiltra brusquement dans la pièce. L'intrus jaillit à l'intérieur et referma la porte, gueulant comme un beau diable :

- Je veux une fille ! Maintenant !

Moira le dévisagea sans broncher.

- On est fermés. Ca t'étonnera peut-être, mon biquet, mais 17h, pour nous, c'est comme qui dirait l'heure de la sieste.

Le type reprenait son souffle, l'air hagard.

- Je veux une fille maintenant ou je vous jure que votre putain de sieste va se transformer en gentil bain de soleil !

La vampire plissa les yeux, jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Rufus. Si ce gars commençait à jouer les cow-boys avec un peu trop d'application, il serait sans doute en mesure de lui régler son compte. Mais Moira était toujours diplomate avec la clientèle. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'en envoyer quelques-uns se faire pendre ailleurs.

- Va donc au _Blood and Tears_ " souffla-t-elle de sa voix rugueuse. "C'est mon cousin Birdy qui le tient et c'est ouvert 24h/24. "

Elle se leva pour lui glisser l'adresse et se laissa tomber à nouveau sur son sofa. Elle faisait tourner le business avec des accros sereins et quelques occasionnels mais elle détestait les junkies. Birdy n'aurait qu'à se démerder avec ce phénomène.

Riley claqua la porte tellement fort qu'elle manqua se désintégrer sur place.

---------------

La nuit était tombée tôt pour la Californie. De légères lueurs piquaient déjà le ciel. Bientôt, on verrait les étoiles.

Dans la petite aire de jeux, quelques enfants s'ébattaient toujours autour des toboggans. Les cyprès embaumaient l'air. Une aire de jeux pour enfants à quelques mètres du cimetière : c'était un charme typiquement sunnydalois.

Spike écrasa sa cigarette dans le sable, non loin des seaux multicolores. C'était l'heure d'aller retrouver sa gamine à lui. Dawn l'attendait.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la maison Summers, une autre odeur, familière elle aussi, attira son attention. Le sang. Le sang du militaire. Et en effet, à deux mètres à peine, Riley remontait la rue en direction du centre-ville.

Spike le suivit un instant des yeux. Captain America semblait continuellement couvert de son propre sang, ces temps-ci. Qu'essayait-il de prouver, en rôdant ainsi dans les cimetières ? Et avec peu de réussite, à en juger par cette odeur continuelle. Il ne devait pas franchement faire de ravages chez les vampires.

Spike haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin. Que le petit soldat se débrouille tout seul avec ses copains aux dents pointues. Avec un peu de chance, l'un d'entre eux finirait par lui faire la peau.

_A suivre._


	3. Faux semblants

**Note :** J'avais initialement prévu de rédiger et de publier ce chapitre dans un délai beaucoup plus court. Malheureusement, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Vous avez là le produit d'un enfantement dans la douleur… J'espère qu'il reste tout de même agréable à la lecture.  
En cette période de soldes, vous avez droit à un "deux pour le prix d'un", puisque le chapitre suivant est également en ligne. A noter que, si je me réfère au plan de chapitres (désormais figé) pour ce texte, les chapitres suivants devraient être pour moi plus faciles à écrire, et donc plus rapidement en ligne.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre II : Faux-semblants.**

* * *

- Riley…

La voix était basse, satinée… Presque caricaturale de sensualité.

- Comment tu connais mon prénom ?

La fille, longue fille à la peau pâle, s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux du soldat, enlaçant sa taille entre ses jambes frêles.

- Tu me l'as dit, chéri… Tu te souviens ? Tu me l'as dit…

Riley secoua lentement la tête. Non, il ne se souvenait pas. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Aucune importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

La fille imprima à ses hanches un mouvement de balancier. Elle sentait les mûres et la fragrance fraîche, poisseuse, des crèmes de jour de supermarché. Crèmes de jour… Quelle ironie… Les néons pourpres du _Blood and Tears_ renvoyèrent un instant un chatoiement synthétique sur ses canines découvertes.

Riley la fit descendre de ses genoux pour l'asseoir sur le sol, à ses pieds. Il dénuda rageusement son bras et le lui tendit. La fille s'en empara comme de la plus précieuse ambroisie et planta sa large bouche sur sa peau. Elle sentait sa proie très excitée. Le type bandait à mort. Elle l'avait senti en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

La tête de Riley partit en arrière lorsqu'il sentit les dents acérées commencer à lui labourer les chairs. Il avait tellement besoin de ce qu'elle lui faisait… Elle, de son côté, avait tellement besoin de lui.

C'était comme si son système nerveux était relié à une borne électrique. La borne lui envoyait une douleur langoureuse, mais également une sensation de plénitude tout à fait contradictoire avec le fait d'être vidé de son sang. Il pensait souvent à ces filles, en secret. A leurs minces et longs membres opalescents… A leurs voix flatteuses et concupiscentes… A leurs bouches humides et entrouvertes… Il y pensait tout le temps.

Sauf quand leurs dents attaquaient sa peau. Quand elles se repaissaient de la vie qui coulait en lui, il n'avait que faire de leurs membres graciles et désirables. Il ne se souvenait jamais de leurs visages. Seule la brève sensation de complétude comptait. Son souffle s'accélérait et il planait jusqu'aux étoiles.

La fille le mordait trop fort mais il s'en foutait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Si elle allait trop loin, il la planterait. Il avait le pouvoir.

-----------

Buffy disposa les petits sandwichs dans une assiette du mieux qu'elle put.

- C'est tout ce qu'il y aura pour ce soir " s'excusa-t-elle, " Maman est trop fatiguée pour faire les courses et je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer au supermarché. "

Elle déposa son festin improvisé sur la table de la salle à manger.

Affalés sur leurs chaises, Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara et Riley avaient l'air las. Ils avaient tous passé beaucoup de temps le nez dans de vieux bouquins. Pour ne rien trouver de concluant sur cette mystérieuse et bien trop puissante Glory, bien sûr. Encore une fois.

Riley était particulièrement morose. La Tueuse le soupçonnait de détester ces séances de recherche avec les Scoobies.

Seuls Dawn et Spike semblaient réjouis.

Buffy sourit malgré elle. Elle n'approuvait pas vraiment le fait que sa sœur fréquente aussi souvent un vampire potentiellement sanguinaire, mais cette dernière avait l'air tellement heureuse qu'il soit là… De toute évidence, elle ne voyait pas de serial killer en lui. Rien qu'un séduisant punk aux cheveux décolorés et à la verve agréablement ironique.

Bah, ça lui passerait. Bientôt, elle se remettrait à bader ce bon vieux Xander.

Le bon vieux Xander mordait dans son sandwich à belles dents. Il avait bossé au chantier toute la journée et, quand il avait eu fini, il avait dû aller chez Buffy pour plancher sur ces textes ennuyeux. Ce qu'il avait faim !

Pourtant, malgré l'indiscutable manque de discernement de son estomac, il ne put s'empêcher de refouler un réflexe vomitif. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Salami et beurre de cacahouètes ? C'était infect !

- C'est délicieux, Buffy " déclara-t-il avec beaucoup de conviction.

Celle-ci n'eut même pas le temps de le remercier avant que Anya ne se mette à piaffer d'indignation.

- Tu plaisantes ? Ces sandwichs sont immondes ! Buffy est vraiment une mauvaise cuisinière. Pour faire de bons sandwichs, je connais une bonne recette : tu prends…

Le regard noir de son petit ami la stoppa en plein élan.

Comprenant ce qu'il fallait faire, elle se tourna vers la Tueuse avec un sourire de pub pour dentifrice.

- Ta cuisine est vraiment excellente, Buffy " lança-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Et elle se retourna vers Xander pour quêter une approbation.

Spike ricana. L'ambiance était morose à souhait dans les pique-niques des Scoobies, ces temps-ci. Heureusement que l'ex-démon était là pour mettre un peu d'animation.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'animation…

Le vampire jeta un petit coup d'œil à Riley et rapprocha subrepticement sa chaise de celle de Dawn. Il vit la gamine ouvrir de grands yeux. Oh oui, il pouvait bien mettre un peu d'animation, lui aussi. Il était temps de mettre le petit soldat à l'épreuve.

Il avait d'abord pensé passer son bras autour des minces épaules de la jeune fille, mais ç'aurait été trop voyant. Buffy était peut-être atteinte d'une forme de cécité sociale particulièrement aggravée, mais Willow et Tara couvaient la gosse comme une poule couve son œuf. Elles auraient forcément remarqué quelque chose.

Il se contenta donc de jouer avec le tissu de sa jupe, comme ça, en toute innocence. Bien sûr, pour ce faire, il avait posé la main sur la cuisse de Dawn, mais qui y prêterait attention…

Il se mit à faire glisser très lentement le tissu plissé entre ses doigts, caressant doucement la cuisse de Dawn, comme si son acte était la chose la plus machinale du monde.

Assis en face de la sœur de Buffy, Riley faillit en recracher son salami.

Depuis une bonne minute, il voyait Dawn, rouge jusqu'aux sourcils, se tortiller fébrilement sur sa chaise. En plissant les yeux, il pouvait même apercevoir une légère moiteur se former sur son front. Et il n'était pas assez stupide pour ignorer l'expression vicieuse de Spike, en outre curieusement collé à la chaise de la jeune fille. Qu'était-il en train de faire ?

Se maudissant pour son flagrant manque d'imagination, Riley décida de faire tomber sa serviette par terre.

Il se passa la tête sous la table pour la ramasser, et… Hein ?? Spike était en train de caresser la cuisse de Dawn !!

Riley sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il se redressa, écarlate, et fixa le vampire avec insistance. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire crâne.

Le militaire ouvrit la bouche, furieux. Et la referma aussitôt.

Que pouvait-il bien dire ? "Spike, arrête de tripoter Dawn tout de suite" ? La jeune fille ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné. Mais au moins, Buffy aurait mis ce dégénéré à la porte séance tenante…

Il opta pour un compromis.

- Dawn, ça va ? " demanda-t-il avec toute la décontraction dont il était capable.

Spike retira sa main de sa cuisse et Dawn put répondre :

- Mmmm… Ca va…

Elle se mordit les joues. Elle avait la voix d'une toute petite fille ! Pourtant, Spike l'avait touchée comme une femme. Enfin, c'était bien ce qu'il avait voulu faire, non ?

Elle essaya de croiser son regard, mais il gardait les yeux fixés sur Riley. Dawn ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. En plus, Willow la regardait à présent d'un air bizarre.

Elle fit semblant de s'intéresser à la recette de cuisine dont Anya avait fini par imposer le récit à la petite assemblée. Si tout le monde arrêtait de la regarder, elle pourrait penser à Spike en paix.

--------------

- Riley ?

Le violet des néons lui engourdissait déjà l'esprit.

- Tu as envie de venir, chéri ?

Le soldat repoussa la fille pour se diriger vers le couloir aux orifices.

Ses visites au _Blood and Tears_ étaient de moins en moins espacées, désormais. Contrairement au bouge qu'il avait fréquenté les premiers temps, cet établissement-là ne fermait jamais. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour avoir besoin de vous. Riley s'était même aperçu qu'il préférait venir la journée, quand tout le monde était occupé à Dieu savait quoi. Buffy et Giles à leurs petites affaires, Xander à son chantier, Willow et Tara à leurs cours, Anya à la boutique, Dawn au collège… Et lui à la maison. Il était tellement mieux dans les couloirs sinueux du bar à veines.

Cet endroit était une véritable institution à Sunnydale, il avait pu le mesurer au fil du temps. Au début, il lui paraissait incroyable que la Tueuse n'en ait jamais entendu parler, mais il cernait mieux les choses, à présent. Qui lui en aurait parlé ? Les habitués ? Ils étaient confis dans leur honte, tout comme il l'était lui-même. Et les vampires qui sévissaient dans le club ne faisaient jamais de vagues. Elles avaient bien assez de sang humain à disposition pour se dispenser de la chasse. En somme, c'était une affaire qui tournait. Et tout le monde était satisfait. A commencer par Riley lui-même.

Il avait pris l'habitude de déambuler un peu dans les coursives avant de s'approcher d'une fille. Juste pour… se mettre en train, dira-t-on. Il aimait regarder les hommes se plier aux bouches voraces des filles du club. En revanche, croiser le regard des quelques femmes qui le fréquentaient déclenchait chez lui une certaine gêne, il ne savait pas bien pourquoi.

Il se souvenait des premiers temps, des vampires qu'il ramassait dans des bars louches avant de les planter au coin d'une ruelle. Ici, ça n'avait plus rien à voir. Ici, son vice n'était pas clandestin. C'était une institution.

Tout le prouvait : la courtoisie toute commerciale du personnel, la décontraction générale, le bar, distrait autant qu'hétéroclite, les fauteuils en skaï mauve sur lesquels on s'asseyait… et surtout cet enchevêtrement de couloirs étroits, bordés de murs artificiels dans lesquels des orifices étaient creusés. Vous y glissiez votre bras et une des filles, anonyme derrière la cloison, y plantait ses dents pour une étreinte à l'aveugle. L'équivalent vampirique du glory hole, ni plus ni moins. *

Ils avaient fascinés Riley tout de suite. Au début, il avait été pris d'une étrange appréhension à l'idée d'y enfoncer son bras mais, à présent, il utilisait ces orifices presque à chaque fois qu'il venait au club. Qu'on lui masque le visage de la vampire qui le mordait décuplait ses sensations. Au fond, il n'avait jamais voulu que cela.

Peu importaient les visages de celles qui avaient besoin de lui. L'important était que _quelqu'un_ le fasse.

Toujours. Tout le temps.

Ce qui n'avait d'abord été qu'une consolation passagère devenait une obsession, et Riley craignait de se laisser aller à en mesurer les conséquences.

--------------

Buffy claqua une bise rapide sur la joue de Dawn.

- Bon, et ne les fais pas trop tourner en bourrique, hein !

Elle s'approcha de Riley pour expédier un baiser sur ses lèvres et salua Spike d'un vague signe de main. La porte claqua. Vlam. Elle était partie.

Riley balaya le hall d'entrée d'un regard aigre. Evidemment, il se retrouvait en binôme avec Spike. Willow et Tara gardaient Dawn demain soir, et Anya et Xander le soir suivant. Riley, lui, héritait du cinglé décoloré. Encore une fois, il allait devoir gérer ses magouilles douteuses à l'égard de Dawn, et elles le laissaient chaque fois plus désemparé. Que dire, en effet, à une jeune fille qui ne semblait vivre que pour ces moments où un pauvre succédané de punk la touchait ? Il ne comprenait toujours pas à quel petit jeu Spike jouait.  
Spike, Spike, Spike. Toujours et encore Spike. Comme s'il ne le voyait pas assez de jour (ce type ne dormait-il donc jamais ?), il fallait maintenant qu'il le subisse de nuit également.

Se demandant avec plus de hargne que jamais _pourquoi au juste_ Buffy tenait tant à une double escorte pour la benjamine de la famille, Riley se traîna immédiatement vers la cuisine, se préparant à passer une soirée pourrie. Qui commencerait d'ailleurs aux fourneaux, car il ne comptait pas manger un seul sandwich beurre de cacahouètes-salami supplémentaire. Dawn arrivait peut-être à imposer ses goûts répugnants à une Buffy débordée mais le militaire, lui, ne l'entendait plus de cette oreille. Des légumes. Des légumes et du poisson grillé, voilà le repas sain qu'il présenterait à une gamine en pleine croissance.

Une heure et cinquante décibels de protestations larmoyantes plus tard, l'étrange trio était attablé dans la salle à manger. Dawn, habituellement goinfre, chipotait dans son assiette. Spike se tenait curieusement tranquille. Riley, lui, était inerte. Sa presque rage de début de soirée avait laissé place à une immuable léthargie.

- Allez microbe ", grommela Spike, avachi sur sa chaise comme un adolescent en cours de Math. " Il faut manger, maintenant. "

Dawn se tortilla, minaudant qu'elle n'avait pas faim et que la cuisine de Riley était encore pire que celle de sa mère. Spike avait un drôle de sourire.

- Allez, mignonne… Ouvre la bouche.

Riley leva un sourcil. Allait-il… ?

Mais oui, parfaitement ! Le vampire avait rassemblé un peu de légumes sur sa propre fourchette et l'agitait désormais devant la bouche de Dawn, comme on aurait nourri une enfant !

La Dawn en question, visiblement peu contrariée à l'idée d'être infantilisée, se trémoussait sur place en ouvrant sa petite bouche aux lèvres pleines.

Riley détourna les yeux, dégoûté. Face aux vampires, face à Buffy, et maintenant face à Dawn et Spike, il était terrassé par l'inactivité. Le temps de l'Initiative lui semblait bien lointain. Il avait même l'impression d'être devenu une personne tout à fait différente, maintenant. Qu'aurait pensé l'ancien Riley du nouveau ?

- Action Man, tout va bien ?

La voix de Spike, chaude et légèrement caustique, interrompit ses pensées. Il reporta son attention sur les deux tourtereaux et eut soudainement l'impression de les voir sous un jour nouveau.

Qu'aurait pensé l'ancien Riley du nouveau ? Mais qu'il était une chiffe molle ! Depuis des jours maintenant, il était en train de laisser un vampire sanguinaire tripoter une adolescente de quatorze ans, et il ne faisait rien du tout ! C'était totalement immoral !

Il adressa à Spike un regard féroce. Dawn, inconsciente du revirement qui se produisait en lui, glissa de sa petite voix frêle et rougissante :

- On était en train de te dire qu'on montait dans ma chambre. J'ai des trucs que je voudrais montrer à Spike en haut.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau.

- Dawn, va dans ta chambre ! Toute seule ! " rugit Riley en se levant d'un bond.

Elle essaya bien de discuter, mais les yeux déments du militaire dissuadèrent rapidement sa fièvre protestataire. Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Quant à Spike, il attendait planté près de la porte de la cuisine, visiblement aux anges. Il avait cru que le petit soldat ne réagirait jamais.

Riley l'attrapa rudement par le col de son tee-shirt et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Tu peux m'expliquer à quel jeu tu joues avec elle, pauvre connard ??

Le vampire eut un rire de jubilation.

- Désolé mon gars, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Son ton ouvertement railleur porta la rage de Riley à son paroxysme.

- Je veux parler du fait que tu la tripotes comme si c'était ta petite amie alors que c'est une gamine ! J'aurais dû m'en douter mais t'es qu'un putain de pervers, Spike !!

Il resserra sa prise sur le vampire, pressant de tout son poids pour le maintenir contre le mur.

- T'as qu'un geste à faire, tu le sais, hein ? Un seul geste à faire et Dawn pourra te ramasser à la balayette…

Il finit par relâcher Spike. La colère lui donnait le souffle court et il avait besoin de s'asseoir.

Il s'attendait à ce que le vampire s'éclipse sans demander son reste, mais il n'en fit rien.

Non, Spike resta planté au milieu de la pièce. Et, pire que tout, il se mit à rire.

- Silence ! " se mit à gueuler Riley, avant de siffler entre ses dents : " Pervers… "

L'hilarité de Spike s'intensifia.

- _Pervers_ ? C'est moi que tu traites de pervers ? Mais regarde-toi, Riley Finn, à bander pour la sœur de ta copine. Ca te rend dingue, hein, l'idée qu'elle me préfère à toi ?

Riley s'assit, soudainement calmé. Spike dut prendre ça pour un encouragement, car il s'avança jusqu'à lui, de manière à ce qu'il puisse l'entendre chuchoter :

- Tu aimerais que ce soit à toi qu'elle demande de monter dans sa chambre, hein ? Tu crois que tu pourrais la prendre, là, sur son petit lit virginal ? Tu crois qu'elle enlèverait ses vêtements d'adolescente pour toi ? Qu'elle te coucherait contre ses cuisses douces et qu'elle mouillerait ses lèvres de salive avant de t'embrasser ? Ses lèvres seraient tellement humides, Riley… Toutes ses lèvres. Peut-être même que si tu la faisais bien jouir, elle serait assez gentille pour descendre à tes pieds et…

- Arrête !

Spike s'interrompit, perplexe. Il s'était attendu à entendre des protestations fébriles, voire rageuses. Il s'était préparé à se délecter de torturer la culpabilité du militaire. Mais la voix de Riley ne contenait pas de frustration. Seulement du désespoir. Un désespoir sec, presque absent.

Il ne bronchait pas.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils. Se serait-il mépris sur… ? Ca paraissait pourtant tellement probable… Et il avait bien senti cet état de surexcitation sur Riley à plusieurs reprises. Il avait pris un malin plaisir à s'imaginer le tourmenter en touchant Dawn de manière équivoque, ces dernières semaines. Et tout ça pour... rien ?

Il détailla les traits crispés de Riley. Qu'arrivait-il donc au petit soldat ?

Il restait prostré sur sa chaise, silencieux au milieu des vestiges du repas. Soudainement, il se leva et se précipita dans le hall. Spike entendit la porte claquer.

- Riley ? " appela-t-il, tout seul dans la salle à manger. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il le savait très bien.

Que se passait-il, bon dieu ? Il n'y comprenait foutrement rien.

--------------

Riley remontait Revello Drive avec une lenteur inconsciente. Tout autour de lui paraissait flou. Les halos glauques vomis par les lampadaires. Les façades colorées des maisons. Son regard anesthésiait toute chose. Ou alors était-ce la nuit ?

Sa brusque confusion avait fait place au néant. Il était passé par toute une palette d'émotions ce soir-là. Irritation, torpeur, rage… Pour aboutir enfin à celle qui, désormais, le caractérisait : rien. Rien, absolument rien.

Il n'était plus l'ancien Riley. Comment aurait-il pu l'être alors qu'on pouvait raisonnablement le prendre pour un pédophile ? Rien n'aurait pu évoquer ce genre d'immondice dans l'ancien Riley. Il était droit, il était fier, il était moral et fort. Qu'était-il devenu, à présent ? Dans quelle partie de son être avait-il été exilé ? Existait-il même encore ?

Le nouveau Riley enveloppa les lumières de la ville d'un regard vague. Dans ce moment de lucidité terrible qu'il était en train de vivre, un de ces moments implacables et évanescents que le commun des mortels s'efforce d'ignorer une fois passés, il savait qu'il n'y avait plus de vie dans ce qu'il faisait. Son quotidien avec Buffy le torturait encore, mais comme une vieille plaie, de celles qui tirent un peu. Ce n'était plus la douleur sourde et frénétique des débuts. Ca n'était plus ça du tout.

Il n'avait plus d'amis. Les Scoobies étaient des figurants à ces yeux.

Il n'avait plus de travail.

Il n'avait plus rien. Il n'était plus rien. Il ne _sentait_ plus rien.

Quoique si. Il sentait encore une chose, il le savait bien. Une chose le reliait encore à la vie, lui donnait cette sensation d'exister que les autres semblaient avoir naturellement. Une seule chose. Il avait pris ça pour un loisir. Il avait pris ça pour une obsession. Mais c'était devenu une raison de vivre. Tendre le bras.

La bâtisse malingre et délabrée qui abritait la nouvelle patrie de Riley se fondait dans la ligne de commerces aux stores baissés avec habileté. Il pouvait déjà sentir l'éclat caressant des néons violets.

Il était enfin arrivé. Autant que pouvait l'être le sans domicile qu'il était devenu. Enfin à sa place. Il fut envahi par une sombre réjouissance. Heureux. Il l'était ? Heureux.

Mais pas autant que Spike qui, tapi dans la pénombre à sa suite, écrasait nonchalamment une cigarette.

_A suivre._

* * *

* Un glory hole (anglicisme signifiant littéralement "trou de la gloire") est un trou pratiqué dans un mur ou une cloison dans le but :  
- Soit d'observer une personne située de l'autre côté, éventuellement en se masturbant,  
- Soit de permettre l'insertion d'un pénis en érection, afin d'avoir un rapport sexuel avec la personne située de l'autre côté (masturbation, fellation, pénétration vaginale ou anale).  
Les particularités du glory hole sont qu'il permet de conserver son anonymat et qu'il assure une séparation physique entre les partenaires.  
Il constitue la matérialisation poussée à son paroxysme du fantasme du rapport sexuel sans lendemain avec un inconnu.  
Dans une optique de sexualité de groupe, une même cloison peut comporter plusieurs glory holes.

Source : Wikipédia.


	4. Fragments

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre III : Fragments.**

* * *

- Riley !!

Je suis là. Je descends les escaliers. Ca me semble plus long que d'habitude. Je suis plus lourd, aussi.

Buffy est en bas. Elle tient un pieu dans sa main. Elle porte une robe d'été pervenche, avec de fines bretelles emmêlées dans son cou. Elle est de dos. Elle se retourne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Riley ?

Sa voix tremble. Elle me fait peur.

- Mais rien, Buffy, rien du tout ! Je t'ai juste attendue, je te jure !

Elle ne m'écoute même pas. Elle me dit que je suis un mauvais garçon, en pleurant. Et elle enfonce le pieu dans mon cœur, droit dans mon cœur.

Une odeur de benjoin, forte et résineuse, me prend les narines tandis qu'elles éclatent en milliers de grains de poussière, juste sous mes yeux. Est-ce qu'ils vont me nettoyer à l'aspirateur ?

--------------

Buffy me tend la confiture.

- Tu as fait un mauvais rêve, cette nuit ? Je t'ai entendu crier en rentrant.

- Oh, oui. Rien d'important.

Je ne la regarde pas.

--------------

J'aime sentir leurs regards glisser sur moi quand je passe parmi elles. J'aime m'imaginer qu'elles se demandent quel goût a mon sang. Je suis le centre de leur univers.

_Blood and tears_ : le sang, toujours, et les larmes, celles que je ne verserai pas ce soir. Me laisser aller à être faible me rend plus fort.

Je glisse mon bras dans un trou anonyme et je deviens invincible.

--------------

- Tu as passé la serpillière, Riley ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux que je fasse le repas ?

- Non, je vais le faire.

- On va encore manger des légumes ?

- Non Dawn, on mange ce que tu veux, cette fois.

--------------

La musique trop douce. Les lumières trop élusives. Le doux bourdonnement de mes tempes. La bouche anonyme.

La douleur qui me sauve.

1, 2, 3, 4.

1, 2, 3, 4.

Ca pulse au pas dans mes veines.

--------------

- Ca va, Riley ?

Elle réchauffe ses mains en serrant sa tasse de café et me fait un petit sourire inquiet. Je lui réponds d'un vague signe de tête. J'ai envie d'être seul. Elle l'a compris.

- Si tu as envie de p-p-parler, je suis à côté.

Et Tara va au salon rejoindre Willow. Je les entends rire.

--------------

Laver le linge. Programmer la machine. Attendre une heure.

Mettre de l'adoucissant. Allumer la télé.

Plier le linge.

Partir.

--------------

Je suis reversé sur le fauteuil en skaï mauve. Les cheveux couleur de blé jeune de la fille à laquelle j'ai cédé mon bras chatouillent ma peau tendue. Elle aspire avec voracité. Je sens son parfum à la fois puissant et sucré, presque vanillé.

La fille relève la tête et je peux voir que mon sang a taché les commissures de ses lèvres. Je peux aussi lire la gratitude dans ses yeux verts. Buffy ne dit rien, mais elle me remercie.

--------------

Je vais devoir changer les draps.

--------------

- Je vais m'entraîner avec Giles, ce soir. Tu as quelque chose de particulier à faire ?

- Je pensais sortir.

- Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de Dawn, plutôt ?

- Oh… Eh bien si.

- Ah mais attends, je crois que Willow avait dit qu'elle passerait. C'est bon, tu peux sortir, alors.

- Merci Buffy.

--------------

Je parcours les coursives, lentement, comme d'habitude. Ce rituel décuple toutes mes sensations.

Ma nuque picote, mes mains deviennent moites. Mes tempes sont luisantes de transpiration.

Je me laisse tomber sur un fauteuil et je tends mon bras à travers l'orifice. Je sens des mains qui le saisissent, des dents qui aspirent ma peau. Ca fait mal.

Ma tête roule en arrière. Mes mains chaudes se crispent. Je respire avec difficulté.

Je me rends compte que je bande. Je bande très fort.

Ma langue passe sur mes lèvres entrouvertes et je respire.

Je respire pour sentir cette fille qui plante ses dents en moi de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Je respire notre air saturé de chaleur et d'excitation.

Je respire son parfum. Un parfum de cuir, de transpiration légère et de tabac. Un parfum d'homme.

Le parfum de Spike.

_A suivre._


	5. Sueurs froides

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Sueurs froides.**

* * *

- Riley, c'est toi ?

Buffy se redressa un peu sous sa couette. C'était Riley, en effet. La Tueuse laissa échapper un petit bâillement.

- Je suis rentrée plus tôt. Willow avait des partiels à réviser. Tu étais où ?

Riley, immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte, cligna des yeux.

- Dehors. Je chassais quelques vampires.

Buffy lui fit un sourire involontairement perplexe. Les rares fois où elle et Riley avaient patrouillé ensemble ces derniers temps, il avait semblé moins en forme que jamais. Il n'avait pas l'air du type qui s'entraînait avec acharnement. Et surtout, il était bien moins puissant et endurant qu'avant. Ceci expliquait cela. Elle failli lui dire de rester prudent, de prendre garde à lui, mais elle se retint. Inutile de remettre le sujet sur le tapis pour la millième fois. En tout cas pas ce soir. Elle avait bien d'autres choses à penser.

Dawn, par exemple. Et la Clé, et Glory… Et sa mère. Joyce avait un contrôle au scanner demain. Elles devaient y aller toutes les trois, les trois filles Summers.

Buffy se pelotonna à nouveau sous la couette.

- Tu viens te coucher ? marmonna-t-elle à l'intention de son petit ami.

Toujours à l'entrée de la chambre, Riley acquiesça muettement. Sans un bruit, il ôta son pantalon et se glissa à sa place, à la gauche du lit. Il retint ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le souffle de Buffy devenir régulier. Elle s'était endormie.

Alors, Riley laissa sa stupeur reprendre le dessus.

Spike.

Il n'avait rien dit, pas bougé sous sa morsure, puis il était rentré chez les Summers comme un automate.

Spike.

Le cœur de Riley cognait si fort qu'il lui semblait menacer de se crasher contre sa cage thoracique à tout instant. Comment diable avait-il fait pour ne pas réaliser ?

Car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sentait cette odeur de tabac mêlée de cuir de l'autre côté de la cloison, il s'en rendait compte, maintenant.

Combien de fois l'avait-il sentie ? Deux, trois ? Quatre, peut-être ? Depuis combien de temps Spike s'abreuvait-il à son bras, tapi de l'autre côté du mur ?

Riley se retourna pour chasser le désagréable rayon rouge que projetait sur lui le réveil électrique. Désormais contre Buffy, il détailla son profil endormi. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

Demain, le jour suivant ou encore celui d'après, elle allait savoir. Spike allait le lui dire.

Le soldat s'aperçut qu'il ne craignait pas tant sa colère que son mépris. Qu'elle le batte à mort, peu importait… Il était au-delà de ça, à présent. Mais qu'elle le regarde avec répulsion …

Quand il avait quitté l'Initiative, toutes ses croyances s'étaient effondrées. La conception qu'il avait du Bien et du Mal, la confiance sereine et infaillible qu'il avait placée dans les institutions et leurs représentants... Encore aujourd'hui, le souvenir du Professeur Walsh lui était douloureux.

Mais Buffy avait balayé tout ça. Elle était arrivée avec cette insolence et cette force et elle lui avait dit la vérité. Elle lui avait montré la voie.

Toutes les croyances de Riley s'étaient effritées. Elle était devenue son nouveau référant en matière de moralité.

Si, à présent, elle jugeait ses actes et le déclarait méprisable, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir jamais s'en relever.

Riley eut un rire sec et silencieux. Et pourquoi au juste ne le jugerait-elle pas ?

Après tout, il était bien en train de la tromper avec des vamp…

Non !

Riley se redressa vivement dans le lit. Non, il ne la trompait pas !

Il laissait ces vampires le boire, d'accord, mais ça n'avait rien de sexuel ! Il ne la trompait pas ! Jamais il n'avait touché quiconque !

D'ailleurs, ça sonnait ridicule : "Oui Buffy, je t'ai trompée avec des vampires.". C'était contre-nature. "Je t'ai trompée avec des vampires"… "Oui Buffy, je t'ai trompée avec Spike" ??

N'importe quoi !

Il ne posait jamais les mains sur ses partenaires. La jonction de leurs bouches et de son bras était leur unique point de contact.

Ce n'était pas tromper, décida fermement Riley en enfouissant à nouveau son torse sous l'édredon.

Ce n'était pas tromper du tout.

Un soleil protecteur dardait ses premiers rayons à travers le store de la chambre quand il finit par tomber de sommeil.

-------------

- Et alors Janice a dit à la prof "Vous avez dix minutes de retard, madame, allez chercher un mot à la Vie Scolaire" !!

Dawn partit dans un fou rire hystérique.

- T'imagine, dire ça à une prof ! Moi j'oserais jamais !

- Et encore heureux " gronda Buffy, faussement fâchée. Dawn lui tira la langue.

Joyce se reposait à l'étage : ses résultats étaient encourageants, et les médecins très optimistes. La cuisine embaumait le thé qu'ils venaient tous de prendre. Les deux sœurs étaient d'excellente humeur.

Assises côte à côte, Willow et Tara rayonnaient.

Giles venait de rentrer chez lui : il attendait l'arrivée d'un colis contenant un rarissime manuscrit Sanscrit qu'il avait déniché par un fournisseur de la Magic Box, et sa trouvaille le rendait heureux comme un gamin.

Riley était couvert d'une persistante pellicule de sueur froide et sursautait à chaque bruit de vaisselle.

Il avait l'impression d'être en sursis au milieu de tout ce bonheur, comme un imposteur ou un espion, s'attendant à être percé à jour à chaque seconde. Il avait l'impression que sa faute était écrite sur son front. Toute la journée, il lui avait semblé porter un énorme écriteau qui hurlait JE SUIS COUPABLE autour du cou. Et, en quelque sorte, il l'avait fait : son extrême nervosité amenait sans doute tout le monde à se demander ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Riley réprima un frisson. Il fallait qu'il tenter de s'intéresser à la conversation. Il lui semblait que Willow racontait une anecdote sur son prof de Socio.

Finalement, le léger crissement de la porte d'entrée retentit, et Dawn se précipita dans le hall en beuglant :

- Spike est arrivé !

Les doigts de Riley se crispèrent sur sa tasse de thé froid. La fin du sursis, voilà.

Spike passa sa tête blonde dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Son blouson de cuir sur le dos, il avait la même allure que d'habitude. Riley attendit qu'il lui adresse un de ses fameux sourires perversement triomphants, mais le vampire ne broncha pas. Il s'adossa au comptoir de la cuisine et observa d'un air distant le débarrassage entrepris par Willow et Tara.

Riley gardait les yeux fixés sur lui. Il avait l'affreux sentiment que, s'il détournait le regard ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il pourrait manquer le signe lui indiquant que Spike était prêt à le trahir. Ce dernier restait pour le moment immobile, le visage parfaitement décontracté. Riley plissa les yeux pour mieux le sonder. Il voulait garder en vue la moindre expression, la moindre fibre de son visage. Spike ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de la surveillance qu'il exerçait, et il répondait maintenant à l'exubérance de Dawn, qui sollicitait son opinion sur quelque futilité de première importance pour la préadolescente qu'elle était.

- Riley ?

…

- Riley, tu peux me passer les tasses, s'il te plaît ?

L'intonation était douce et légèrement surprise. Riley leva les yeux en hâte pour rencontrer le regard de Tara.

- Oh ! " balbutia-t-il. "Oui, bien sûr… "

Il se leva maladroitement de son tabouret pour se joindre au débarrassage. Il était de plus en plus confus. Toute cette attente lui rongeait les nerfs. Peut-être avait-elle finie par lui entamer le cerveau, car il ne comprenait plus rien. Normalement, Spike se serait jeté sur Buffy dès le seuil franchi pour lui exposer la disgrâce de son petit ami avec moult détails et la plus grande délectation. Mais il ne semblait pas décidé.

Riley lui jeta un énième coup d'œil en attrapant une soucoupe sale sur le comptoir. Peut-être que Spike avait remis la révélation de ses sorties clandestines à Buffy à un autre jour. Peut-être que la fin de son sursis n'avait pas encore sonnée. Peut-être qu'il avait encore le temps de se racheter, d'essayer de…

- Buffy, je peux te parler en privé ?

La porcelaine heurta le sol dans un vacarme strident quand la soucoupe que tenait Riley lui échappa des mains. Voilà. Là, c'était vraiment la fin du sursis.

Il regarda Buffy suivre le vampire dans le salon tandis qu'il s'affairait à nettoyer les éclats de porcelaine brisée sur le carrelage. Brisée, à l'image de ce que serait bientôt sa vie. Il avait engendré ses propres décombres, et maintenant elles allaient lui revenir en pleine face. La sueur froide qui maculait sa peau était désormais glacée. Il en était trempé, gelé jusqu'aux os.

- Quoi ??

Le cri de la Tueuse déchira le silence affairé de la cuisine.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt, hein, Spike ? Il t'a vraiment fallu attendre tout ce temps ??

Elle déboula dans la cuisine à la vitesse de l'éclair. Riley se releva, balayette à la main, les yeux baissés. Buffy tenait une immense épée. Elle se mit à hurler :

- Riley, j'ai besoin que toi et Spike commenciez à vous surveiller Dawn dès maintenant. Je dois absolument aller chez Giles ! Apparemment, Glory a à nouveau fait des siennes en ville, il y a des victimes, et je veux élaborer un plan d'action au plus vite !

- On vient ! " s'exclama immédiatement Willow, jetant près de l'évier le torchon à vaisselle. L'hésitation perceptible de la Tueuse lui fit hausser le ton. " Buffy, hors de question qu'on te laisse seule face à elle encore une fois ! Tara et moi, on peut tenter quelques sorts pendant que tu la retiendras."

- Oh… Bien. D'accord. " acquiesça la Tueuse. De toute façon, l'heure n'était pas à la discussion. Il fallait foncer chez Giles sans plus attendre.

- Dawn, je te vois demain matin " glissa Buffy à sa petite sœur en lui déposant une bise sur la joue.

Et la Tueuse et les deux sorcières se précipitèrent hors de la maison.

Et la Clé, le vampire et l'ancien soldat qui semblait avoir été foudroyé sur place restèrent bras ballants dans la cuisine.

- Bon… " souffla Spike, non sans une pointe d'ironie. " Une partie de cartes ? "

----------------

C'était comme si la soirée entière avait subi un sort de distorsion temporelle. Il semblait à Riley qu'il s'était écoulé deux bonnes heures depuis le dernier quart d'heure où il avait osé jeter un coup d'œil à la pendule. Ce misérable et insignifiant quart d'heure qui lui avait paru s'étirer sur un siècle.

D'abord, il avait fallu endurer les innombrables parties de cartes. Dawn lui reprochait sans cesse de la traiter comme une gamine en la laissant gagner, alors que "Spike, au moins" ne faisait pas ça. En réalité, Riley était bien trop distrait par le vampire en question pour s'intéresser au jeu, et ses défaites aussi pitoyables que répétées n'avaient rien de programmées.

Spike, justement, semblait toujours aussi détendu. Il avait ôté son long manteau de cuir et s'appuyait nonchalamment contre le dossier de sa chaise. A un moment donné, il avait même posé les pieds sur la table basse. Contrairement à l'habitude, Riley n'avait pas osé protester.

A bien des égards, rien n'était conforme à l'habitude : si le soldat n'avait jamais vraiment goûté ces soirées de baby-sitting en binôme, celle-ci était en train de se muer en la chose la plus proche de l'Enfer qu'il ait jamais vécue.

Chaque geste, chaque mot prononcé par Spike le faisait sursauter. Il avait dû réduire au minimum vital son sondage des traits du vampire, car celui-ci avait commencé à lui envoyer des regards étonnés chaque fois qu'il le fixait trop longuement. C'était comme essayer de prévoir l'explosion d'une bombe sans pouvoir poser les yeux sur le décompte lumineux. Riley sentait la sueur glacée s'écouler sur son torse, sur son dos. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée. Entre deux parties de cartes, il avait jeté un œil à son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée pour vérifier si elle ne trahissait pas son angoisse, à se coller contre son tee-shirt en lui donnant l'air humide. Mais il n'avait rien vu. Il avait l'air sec. Spike avait l'air calme. Il se tramait une imprévisible apocalypse.

Pendant la deuxième éternité qu'avait semblé durer le repas, Riley s'était même pris à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Après tout, beaucoup d'hommes sentaient le tabac, le cuir, la sueur légère… Peut-être même certaines femmes. Le militaire n'avait pas l'odorat surdéveloppé des vampires ; il n'était même pas certain d'avoir un odorat aiguisé comparé à d'autres humains.

Et si, la veille, il avait tout simplement fait une erreur ? Si le parfum qu'il avait senti derrière la paroi n'était pas celui du vampire ? Si Spike ne l'avait jamais suivi dans ses virées nocturnes ? S'il n'avait jamais goûté son sang ?

Riley s'était levé en hâte pour débarrasser les assiettes et, en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Spike, il avait pris une longue inspiration. Il voulait respirer son odeur, tenter de se souvenir avec précision… Le vampire avait eu un léger mouvement de recul. Riley s'était senti stupide : il s'était beaucoup trop approché. C'était bien trop voyant. Il avait presque _mis le nez dans ses cheveux_, bon Dieu. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.

Cette histoire lui faisait perdre la tête.

Pourquoi Spike ne disait-il rien ? Pourquoi ne clamait-il pas les frasques déviantes du gentil petit militaire à qui voulait l'entendre ?

Et puis tout ça n'était pas logique, Spike avait une puce implantée dans le cerveau, il ne pouvait pas mordre les humains.

Pas _attaquer_ les humains, rectifia Riley dans son esprit. Mais Spike pouvait mordre. Il pouvait mordre si l'humain en question voulait être mordu. Riley voulait-il être mordu ? Oui. La réponse était oui, et le militaire le savait bien. Oh, Seigneur, il était tellement répugnant…

Rongé par une sorte de fièvre froide, Riley délirait. Il se sentait tellement sale, tellement confus. L'attente était si insupportable qu'il était à deux doigts de se lever et s'hurler sa faute lui-même. Pourvu que ça finisse, mon Dieu, que cette intenable attente cesse enfin… Toute la disgrâce du monde plutôt que cet horrible suspens, cet état d'entre-deux qui lui faisait perdre l'esprit.

Et maintenant, la soirée était passée et, avachi seul sur le canapé froid, Riley se demandait s'il serait en mesure d'en supporter une seconde.

Spike était parti, Dawn était couchée, et pourtant, les mêmes questions tournaient et retournaient incessamment dans son esprit. _Pourquoi_ Spike n'avait-il rien dit ? Etait-ce au moins Spike, derrière ce mur anonyme ?

Riley savait bien qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de commencer à répondre à ces questions.

Et puis, de toute façon, il en avait besoin.

Les néons violets lui apaiseraient l'esprit.

----------------

Riley ne fit pas le tour des coursives, cette fois-ci. Il était bien trop pressé d'en finir. Il lui fallait lénifier cette angoisse contre laquelle il ne pouvait plus tenir. Le skaï du fauteuil crissa légèrement lorsqu'il s'assit. Il se redressa un peu. Puis il releva la manche de son tee-shirt et passa son bras nu par l'ouverture.

Riley se tenait parfaitement immobile. Il craignait de manquer un souffle, un son, n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui indiquer une présence derrière la paroi. Les frottements lointains qui émanaient de la salle principale du club, ainsi que les quelques gémissements diffus qui parvenaient à ses oreilles, le gênaient dans sa surveillance. De même que son propre cœur, qui battait sourdement à ses tempes.

Enfin, il lui sembla percevoir quelque chose de l'autre côté du mur, comme un froissement.

Riley retint son souffle. En effet, quelqu'un était là.

Il sentit deux mains toucher son bras pour l'aider à se tendre davantage. Elles étaient larges et douces. Riley avait l'impression qu'elles le manipulaient avec précaution et fermeté à la fois.

Deux fines lèvres froides effleurèrent sa peau nue et, enfin, il sentit des canines déchirer sa chair. De manière incontrôlée, il frissonna.

La douleur ne diminuait jamais vraiment. A force, on perdait l'effroi de la surprise mais la douleur, elle, ne changeait pas.

La tête de Riley roula sur sa nuque. Il la bascula légèrement et elle heurta la paroi, là, à quelques centimètres de l'orifice béant.

Alors, comme la dernière fois, Riley se mit à respirer avec plus de force.

Il retrouva cette odeur, celle du tabac et du cuir, celle de la transpiration avortée. Il inspira à fond, la laissant envahir ses narines. Il voulait s'en imprégner.

La pression de la bouche, des dents sur son bras s'accentuait... Riley commença à sentir la fièvre monter en lui. Sa propre bouche s'entrouvrit sous la pression. Sa main se crispa sur l'accoudoir, faisant crisser le skaï mauve.

C'était comme les autres fois, mais avec un plus. La nouveauté du mystère, de l'angoisse, presque, semblait accroître ses sensations. Riley passa sa langue sur ses lèvres ouvertes... La morsure l'enveloppait, le commandait. Quelque chose décrocha dans son cerveau et il se sentit partir.

La douleur lui ravageait les synapses… C'était chaud et mouillé… Son sang coulait en fines traînées sur son bras… Il croisa les jambes pour comprimer son érection. La pression des dents s'accentua encore. De l'autre côté du mur, on lui agrippa le bras avec plus de fermeté, les ongles pressés jusque dans la peau s'ajoutant aux canines. La respiration de Riley devint anarchique. Il tenta de rester immobile pour maintenir son contrôle sur son érection plus dure à chaque seconde mais, loin de la calmer, le léger frottement qu'exerça son jean contre son entrejambe l'excita davantage. Il serra les cuisses et le frottement s'accentua.

C'était bon, mon Dieu… C'était bon et il voulait tant…

Dans un bruit de succion, les dents se retirèrent. Spike s'était extrait de sa chair.

Riley resta un instant immobile, haletant, avant de replier son bras contre son torse, que mouillait encore cette transpiration froide.

Spike, oui. Outre la sueur, le tabac et le cuir, il avait senti le parfum caractéristique de son gel capillaire. Spike.

Spike l'avait déjà mordu, et il venait de le refaire, il y avait juste une minute, juste une seconde. Spike.

----------------

Riley ne savait pas s'il était sorti plus angoissé ou moins angoissé de l'aventure de la veille, mais il était certain que l'angoisse avait remonté en flèche, ce jour-là.

Il n'avait pas vu Spike de la journée. Toutes ses questions restaient sans réponse.

Le soir précédent, il avait bien compris que Spike le mordait, mais c'était plus ou moins son postulat de départ. Le reste paraissait toujours aussi embrumé : Pourquoi Spike le mordait-il ? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien à Buffy ? Comment s'était-il introduit derrière la paroi du _Blood and Tears_ sans se faire prendre ? Parce qu'ils ne laissaient pas entrer n'importe quels vampires, si ?

Aucune hypothèse cohérente ne s'imposait plus à l'esprit de Riley. Sa vie était devenu un foutu imbroglio, illogique et apparemment dépourvu de sens. S'il y en avait un, le militaire ne le comprenait pas.

Il avait été désagréable avec Dawn toute la journée. Impossible de se retenir. Pourtant, la pauvre gamine n'y était pour rien.

Mais Riley se traînait comme une âme en peine dans la maison Summers : la fébrilité, la terreur sourde, lui collaient au cœur et à la peau. Il était encore couvert de ces sueurs froides de jeune officier face à son premier ennemi. Il n'était pas formé pour faire face à de pareils évènements. Encore une fois, il était inadapté et inutile.

Il avait passé la matinée devant la télévision, commentant vaguement les dessins animés du samedi, puis il avait préparé le repas, fait un peu de rangement et aidé Joyce à choisir une robe pour un vernissage à la galerie. Elle espérait reprendre le travail bientôt. Riley s'en était voulu de n'avoir rien à foutre de sa conversation. Elle était tellement gentille.

Et maintenant, cela faisait près d'une demi-heure que le soldat moisissait sur le canapé du salon, les yeux fixés sur la pendule. Il cligna des yeux pour assimiler l'information délivrée par les aiguilles. Dix-neuf heures. Il était dix-neuf heures. Combien de temps encore avant de pouvoir retourner au _Blood and Tears_ pour percer à jour toute cette connerie d'histoire ? Quatre heures, minimum. Cinq semblait plus réaliste.

On sonna à la porte. Riley était si absorbé dans ses considérations de bagnard avant la promenade qu'il faillit ne pas entendre. Il soupira et se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Sur le palier, il avait Spike.

- Salut " fit le vampire à l'adresse du militaire.

- Salut " répondit Riley.

- Je me souvenais plus… On est censés garder Dawn, ce soir, ou pas ?

- Non. Elle va au cinéma avec Anya et Xander. C'est samedi soir. " précisa Riley.

- Oh… " dit Spike en hochant la tête. " Ok. Bon, à plus tard alors ! Salut ! "

- Salut.

Riley referma la porte et retourna sur le canapé.

Il s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient. Tout semblait si… irréel. Et anormal. Profondément anormal.

Après quelques minutes de trouble, il réussit enfin à déterminer ce qui lui donnait ce sentiment : l'absence de sarcasmes.

D'ordinaire, Spike faisait trois pas dans la maison et critiquait la mine ou les vêtements de Riley, il s'affalait sur le canapé et raillait Riley sur sa vie de femme au foyer, il allait dans la cuisine et laissait des cendres partout en sachant très bien que Riley aurait à les nettoyer ; à l'heure du repas, il ne faisait aucun effort pour mettre la table, s'asseyait à califourchon sur sa chaise et encourageait Dawn à dire que les légumes de Riley étaient dégueulasses, quand Riley lui ordonnait d'aller au lit, il protestait avec elle et quand, enfin, elle consentait à monter, il se déchaînait pour laisser à Riley le moins de tranquilité possible après la soirée qu'il avait grandement participé à rendre particulièrement éprouvante. En d'autres termes, l'essentiel du temps qu'ils passaient en duo ou en trio, Spike le consacrait à emmerder royalement le militaire.

Mais, depuis cette fameuse nuit où il l'avait accusé d'avoir un penchant pour Dawn, ils ne s'étaient dit que des banalités.

Et désormais, il se nourrissait de son sang.

Riley porta sa main à la pliure de son coude, à ce pan de peau meuble où il recevait toujours la morsure. Est-ce que retourner au _Blood and Tears_ et laisser Spike le transpercer à nouveau allait éclairer quoi que ce soit ?

Sans doute pas.

Il aurait pu lui parler, quand il l'avait trouvé sur le pas de la porte. Il en avait eu l'occasion. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? "Ouais, Dawn va au cinéma. Au fait, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu te caches derrière une paroi pour me mordre le bras dans un club clandestin du centre ville au lieu d'aller me balancer à ma copine ?". Ca semblait moyennement approprié.

Riley releva les yeux vers la pendule. Dix-neuf heures trente. Au moins, son angoisse passait le temps.

Il sortit du canapé pour gravir péniblement les escaliers. Cette sueur froide lui collait encore à la peau et il lui fallait prendre une douche.

Quand il arriva au _Blood and Tears_ ce soir-là, comme la veille, il se précipita sur un fauteuil.

Comme la veille, il dénuda son bras et le tendit à travers le mur protecteur.

Comme la veille, lorsqu'il sentit deux canines s'enfoncer dans sa chair, il laissa sa tête rouler contre la paroi et inspira.

Comme la veille, il laissa le parfum l'envahir. Un parfum lourd et boisé, aux relents de patchouli.

Riley ramena son bras contre lui, remuant de toutes ses forces pour l'extraire du trou percé dans le mur. Ce n'était pas Spike ! Il reconnaissait ce parfum, il appartenait à une de ces filles qu'il laissait le mordre à visage découvert quelques semaines auparavant !

Son bras ensanglanté pressé contre son torse, le soldat refoula sa frustration. Aucune envie d'avoir une soirée ordinaire, maintenant. Il devait régler cette histoire, c'était assez !

Pourquoi Spike ne s'était-il pas montré ce soir ?

En sortant du club, enfin, Riley fracassa son poing contre le mur de brique de la bâtisse anonyme. Merde, merde, merde. Il saignait encore plus, maintenant.

Cette soirée était vraiment un beau foutoir.

----------------

Il y avait eu encore plusieurs soirs comme celui-ci : des soirs où, curieusement, Spike n'était pas venu. Et il y en avait eu d'autres, où Riley s'installait sur le fauteuil mauve et reconnaissait l'odeur du cuir, du tabac et du gel pour cheveux. Il tendait alors son bras à travers l'orifice creusé dans la paroi et laissait le vampire prendre le contrôle.

Il n'apprenait rien du tout et il repartait aussi confus qu'il était venu.

Aussi curieusement que dans les premiers temps où le soldat fréquentait le club, une routine s'était installée entre eux. Au début, il avait pris ses habitudes avec le lieu : parcourir les coursives, observer les réguliers, fréquenter ces filles aux longues jambes et aux vêtements elliptiques… Et maintenant, c'était avec Spike qu'il les prenait : s'asseoir dans ce fauteuil en skaï mauve, toujours le même, toujours à la même place, et chercher à comprendre. Pourquoi Spike le mordait-il. Pourquoi lui-même le laissait-il faire. Le vampire irait-il tout avouer à Buffy, s'il le repoussait ? Riley se sentait s'enrouler dans ce rituel avec le même manque de discernement qui lui avait valu de s'embourber dans le premier.

Chaque moment passé avec Spike et les Scoobies le rendait paranoïaque. Il craignait la trahison, à tout instant.

Les gardes de Dawn étaient devenues de curieux moments de trouble silencieux, où ils se parlaient sans rien se dire, juste par utilité.

Riley continuait de fixer les traits de Spike, et il n'y trouvait rien. Il aurait presque pu croire à nouveau qu'il s'était trompé et que le vampire n'avait jamais posé les dents sur lui. Seule son absence absolue de sarcasmes lui prouvait que son odorat ne mentait pas. Parfois, ils fumaient une cigarette en commun, en silence. Mais Riley n'aimait pas vraiment le tabac.

Le samedi suivant, après une soirée passée avec une Dawn particulièrement survoltée - la fête d'anniversaire de Janice arrivait l'après-midi du dimanche, et Riley la soupçonnait d'attendre la venue d'un garçon de sa classe avec fébrilité - le soldat arriva enfin à s'extraire de la résidence Summers. Ses pas suivirent naturellement leur pèlerinage habituel.

Les néons violets caressèrent doucement ses pupilles. Dérogeant à l'usage, il décida d'aller d'abord boire un verre au bar. Le whisky était bon mais lui râpa la gorge. Il avait perdu l'habitude. Il assouvissait ses envies avec un tout autre type de liquide, à présent.

Riley porta une main à sa tête. Vraiment ? Mais oui ! L'alcool l'avait légèrement étourdi. Cela aurait-il un effet bénéfique sur la douleur de la morsure ? Sans doute, non ?

Il se dirigea vers le fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber. Le skaï crissa, accueillant.

Le pire était l'attente. L'incertitude envahissait tellement la vie de Riley - incertitude sur son avenir, incertitude sur les sentiments qu'on avait pour lui, incertitude sur sa propre place et, surtout, incertitudes sur lui-même et l'être différent qu'il semblait être devenu - qu'il ne supportait plus l'aléatoire pour ce qui était des détails. Il détestait être assis à attendre, sans savoir sous quels auspices la soirée allait se dérouler. Spike viendrait-il ? Et si oui, à quelle heure ? Riley se raccrochait au dérisoire. C'était tout ce qui lui restait.

Il commença à écouter les bruits du club, les gémissements et les rares dialogues. Non loin de lui, un homme d'âge mur demandait à une vampire de l'appeler "Monsieur Tonton". Un autre expliquait avec emphase combien le violet des néons constituait une éminente contrariété karmique.

De l'autre côté de la paroi, on frappa un petit coup.

Encore embrumé d'alcool, Riley jeta un coup d'œil à l'orifice. C'était bien pour lui qu'on avait tapé. Il dénuda lentement son bras et le fit passer à travers le mur. Il était prêt à se plier au rituel.

Il sentit deux larges mains envelopper son bras. Il reconnut immédiatement Spike. Les mains se mirent à caresser sa peau, d'avant en arrière, comme pour le préparer à la douleur de la morsure.

Dans la pliure du coude, la veine de Riley palpita. Il put imaginer la sensation des dents perforant sa chair, là, toujours dans le creux de son bras. Mais ce fut la sensation chaude et humide d'une langue se dardant sur sa peau qui le surprit.

La langue dessinait de lents cercles au creux de la pliure de son coude. Elle jouait sur sa peau meurtrie par les morsures. La respiration de Riley s'accéléra.

Brusquement, il sentit son bras tiré vers l'avant. Il ne put l'empêcher de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le trou et, avant qu'il ait pu réagir, deux canines acérées se plantaient dans son épaule. La douleur fut fulgurante. Riley poussa un gémissement rauque. Son épaule n'était pas prête ! Il n'avait jamais été mordu à cet endroit !

Le sang brûlant s'écoulait de sa plaie vierge, gouttant au sol. Mais la bouche aux lèvres fines en aspirait la plupart, recueillant sur sa langue le flot qu'elle ne pouvait retenir.

Ivre de douleur, saturé d'adrénaline, Riley sentit les dents se dégager de son épaule et percer un deuxième trou dans sa chair. Juste en dessous du premier, il finit de rendre le militaire complètement fou. La souffrance était paroxysmale. Des larmes creusèrent les joues chaudes de Riley, se perdirent dans son cou, et il se rendit compte qu'il ne maîtrisait plus rien.

Alors, aussi soudainement qu'elles s'étaient imposées, les dents se retirèrent de son bras. Riley le ramena contre lui, pantelant. Son souffle tremblait, il s'en rendait compte.

- Alors, GI Joe ? Ca te plaît ?

Derrière la paroi, la voix de Spike avait repris toute sa causticité.

Riley se leva si vite que le fauteuil en skaï chut au sol. Il se rua vers le fond de la coursive, éperdu.

Les questions s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. C'était quoi, ce petit jeu ? Que se passait-il, à la fin ? Que se passait-il vraiment ?

Il manqua déboîter la porte coulissante lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Il se jeta de l'autre côté du mur.

Il fallait qu'il comprenne. Il fallait que ça cesse.

Il remonta la coursive en sens inverse, ne prêtant qu'une attention distraite à cet envers du décor que beaucoup dans le club auraient tué pour voir. Ce n'était qu'une coursive au mur gauche tendu de noir, ça et là émaillé de portes closes, la paroi anonyme tenant lieu de mur droit. Des fauteuils en skaï similaires à ceux du club le bordaient.

Riley bouscula à moitié une fille dans son ouvrage. Elle gueula pour protester mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour s'excuser. En outre, la coursive était presque déserte.

Spike l'attendait sur son fauteuil, l'ironie sur les lèvres. Il n'avait pas bougé. A son arrivée, il se leva, le menton relevé.

Aussitôt, Riley se mit à beugler :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, tu…

Spike lui agrippa les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur de gauche. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour du tee-shirt du soldat pour accentuer sa prise sur lui, et il le souleva à quelques centimètres du sol. Riley se demanda pourquoi sa puce ne se déclenchait pas. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qui était en train de passer. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir s'en rendre compte.

Spike le regarda avec des yeux de prédateur. Il défonça une porte adjacente d'un coup de pied et attrapa à nouveau le soldat pour le jeter dans la pièce.

La sueur froide qui maculait le dos de Riley depuis des jours, cette sueur qui lui collait au corps et le glaçait, était en train de devenir brûlante.

_A suivre._


	6. Egarement

* * *

**  
Chapitre V : Egarement.  
**

* * *

BAM !

La porte défoncée par le pied de Spike heurta le mur ébène avec brutalité. Riley tituba, manquant choir au sol d'avoir été poussé si fort, se rattrapa à la large table de bois qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Spike referma violemment la porte et s'avança.

En une enjambée, il était près de Riley et le saisissait à nouveau par le tee-shirt. Il le plaqua contre le mur. Encore. Les neurones de Riley devaient avoir déserté la partie parce que ce dernier était de moins en moins au fait de la situation. Il avait le goût du whisky et un vague renvoi sanguin plein la bouche. Spike avait toujours ce stupide rictus moqueur collé aux lèvres.

Il le maintenait avec force contre la paroi froide. Ses cheveux mouillés de gel frôlèrent sa joue quand sa tête vint se nicher dans le creux de son épaule. Riley l'entendit respirer, profondément.

C'était tellement bizarre et tellement brouillon à la fois. Le soldat rua pour se libérer, retourner la situation. Il se dégagea et plaqua Spike contre le mur. Ce dernier eut un rire de gorge. Le genre de rire qu'on balance avec une ironie viscérale, un rire dégueulasse.

Riley le colla plus fort contre la paroi. Leurs torses se touchaient. Ils adhéraient totalement l'un à l'autre, collés par la sueur chaude du militaire et… Par quoi d'autre ? Riley ouvrit la bouche.

Il la referma.

Spike pivota et l'écrasa contre le mur à nouveau. Rétablit son pouvoir sans difficulté. Leurs torses étaient si proches à présent qu'ils suppliciaient leurs os, encastrés puissamment dans l'un dans l'autre dans une enclave de chair. Le cerveau de Riley était comme arrêté.

- Pourquoi… ? Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ânonnait-il pâteusement, Qu'est-ce qui…

Cette fois, le sale rire de Spike éclaboussa largement la pièce :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe à ton avis, crétin ?

Spike attrapa Riley et le balança sur la table de bois. Fort.

Spike passa une jambe au dessus de la taille du militaire et s'assit sur ses larges cuisses, les mains sur sa poitrine pour le maintenir couché sur le bois rugueux.

Le tee-shirt de Riley, poisseux de transpiration, il le jeta au sol.

Puis il retira le sien d'un seul geste, le passant par-dessus ses épaules noueuses et mettant à nu la pâleur de son torse.

Riley haleta. _Quoi ?_

Le vampire banda ses muscles. Son torse glissait contre celui de Riley à présent, peau contre peau, chair contre chair. Légèrement rêches et aux dures cavités osseuses : des chairs d'hommes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là ? souffla Spike d'une voix dont les inflexions sarcastiques s'étaient tues pour se muer en murmure.

L'esprit de Riley était ravagé. Vaincu par les stases de rage, d'impuissance et d'alcool, il se tenait immobile et vain, à la manière de ces recrues choquées que le hasard de la guerre laisse au bord d'une route à la fin du carnage. Et, sans aucune décision consciente, c'est ce que fit Riley : il laissa son cerveau, l'abandonna.

Des lèvres froides de Spike suintait encore un peu de sang.

Le soldat lui empoigna le visage et les pressa contre les siennes.

Un instant de confusion, et ils s'embrassèrent.

La langue dure de Spike pressait contre la sienne, s'y emmêlait. Le souffle du militaire battait à ses tempes. Il sentit le goût de son propre sang dans la bouche du vampire et, pour une raison inconnue, cette sensation l'excita. Soupir. Son bassin frottait contre celui de Spike et il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment il faisait ce geste et si s'était lui qui l'avait initié.

Il sentait Spike bander, et son propre sexe était incroyablement dur, et il savait que le vampire l'avait senti depuis le début, depuis la seconde où il l'avait plaqué contre le mur dans la coursive.

Bien sûr que c'était sexuel. Riley ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait réussi à l'ignorer pendant toutes ces semaines, ces longues semaines. Il bandait sous la morsure de ces filles, rien qu'en pensant à elles. De l'autre côté d'une paroi qui n'avait rien d'anonyme, il bandait comme un fou, pantelant, suspendu à la bouche, aux dents de Spike. Son sang s'écoulait comme de la semence entre ses lèvres froides.

Et maintenant, il agrippait les fesses du vampire à deux mains pour le rapprocher encore de lui, pour frotter son érection contre la sienne.

Il haleta, bouche entrouverte. Spike lui mordit la langue et il sentit du sang se répandre dans leurs bouches entremêlées, et il bandait, bandait, bandait jusqu'au point de non retour.

La pièce, un genre de boudoir exigu aux plinthes humides et aux posters de stars défraîchis, était absolument silencieuse. La friction du cuir de leurs torses n'en paraissait que plus obscène.

Spike lâcha brusquement les lèvres de Riley et agrippa sa ceinture. Sans la moindre délicatesse, dont il semblait de toute façon bien incapable, il en arracha la boucle.

Sa main osseuse glissa dans le jean du soldat et saisit son sexe au creux de sa paume.

Il le serra doucement, amorçant un mouvement de va-et-vient. Ses gestes étaient à la fois lâches et assurés. Riley ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, passa une langue involontaire sur ses lèvres exsangues.

Le pouce de Spike effleura son gland. Il était doux, un peu collant, déjà humide. Le long majeur du vampire suivit les veines qui enlaçaient son sexe avec vigueur et application. Il le branla fermement, résolument. Avec un dévouement quasi-sacerdotal. Et, brusquement, les paupières closes du militaire se froissèrent d'un spasme tandis qu'il éjaculait dans la main du vampire, maculant ses doigts de liquide lactescent.

Spike eût un instant l'air interdit. Il essuya sa main pleine de foutre sur les cuisses à demi dénudées de Riley et le sperme s'y lova mollement, bavant vaguement sur la moiteur de la peau. Puis Spike coula son corps froid contre celui de Riley, descendit jusqu'à se que sa langue se darde dans le nombril du soldat et inspira profondément.

Riley sentit honteusement sa queue se dresser à nouveau. Droite et avide, encore. Ses hanches imprimèrent un lancement en avant irréfléchi, consigne inconsciente et impérieuse.

Soudain brièvement lucide, le soldat paniqua. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Spike n'allait tout de même pas… ?

Mais le souffle étrangement chaud du vampire, sa joue qui chatouillait ses poils et la certitude qu'il avait mené son visage trop bas sur ses cuisses ouvertes pour accomplir ce que Riley craignait permit à son cerveau de décrocher à nouveau, de retourner à cet état de stupeur innocente qui était devenue si souhaitable. Se taire, juste. Ignorer.

La langue de Spike remonta le long des cuisses du militaire. Ses larges mains lui empoignèrent le bassin, lui hissèrent les hanches, baissèrent son jean jusqu'aux chevilles. Riley soupira, éperdu.

Mais les lèvres du vampire ne se refermèrent pas sur son érection comme il s'y était attendu. Non, elles se glissèrent plus bas, dans un endroit plus intime…

Bientôt, il sentit une fraîche humidité inonder l'entrée de ses fesses.

_Oh, mon Dieu…_

La langue de Spike s'était insinuée au cœur du bouton de chair. Riley se sentit fondre de l'intérieur. Il pressa ses mains sur ses yeux tandis que le vampire poursuivait sa caresse et poussa un râle enroué, qui n'avait rien d'humain.

- Je suis saoul, se dit Riley. Je suis saoul.

La pointe aiguë et mouillée titillait ses nervures, l'ouvrait sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il ne pensait pas à la suite.

Lorsque le vampire lui releva une jambe pour la poser sur son épaule et se pencha vers lui, il tressaillit. Il sentit le sexe dur frotter contre ses fesses.

Un froissement familier craquela le silence de la pièce et il regarda le visage bosselé, vampirique de Spike. Celui-ci posa les mains sur son torse et chuchota :

- Tu veux le voir ? Dis-moi.

Riley prit soudain conscience de l'eau qui maculait ses propres joues et s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. Sa gorge eût un tressautement. Le visage monstrueux du vampire prenait différentes couleurs, toutes faites de larmes.

- Dis-moi, répéta Spike en glissant un doigt en lui. Tu veux le voir ?

Il se pencha vers Riley et sa langue froide lécha les traînées de larmes sur ses joues.

- Non, gémit Riley, non, non, non...

Et, tandis que Spike poussait avec son sexe pour entrer en lui, il lui saisit le visage, son visage humain, et mit sa langue dans sa bouche sans savoir pourquoi.

---------------------------------------

* * *

L'air était peut-être froid. Ou pas. Sûrement pas. C'était l'automne, non ? L'automne en Californie.

Riley passa une main vague sur son visage et sentit qu'il ne pleurait plus. Il était debout au milieu de la rue, dans la nuit noire, et il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Il fit un pas, puis deux, dans une marche automatique qui ne devait rien à la raison. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas fait plus d'un demi-mile depuis le _Blood and Tears_, qu'il errait par un chemin habituel, mais il ne reconnaissait pas les maisons. Malgré l'immobilité du décor, tout semblait bouger trop vite pour lui.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui et une silhouette féminine le dépassa en hâte, serrant son sac à main contre son cœur. Elle fut bientôt hors de vue.

_- Vous ne devriez pas sortir si tard, mademoiselle. Les rues ne sont pas sûres, vous savez, dit l'ancien Riley d'une voix ferme et prévenante, de larges épaules moulées dans un uniforme vert sombre._

Le nouveau Riley ferma les yeux et courba l'échine. Que ferait-il si un vampire, un vrai vampire, un prédateur, venait pour lui dans le dédale de ces rues non identifiées ? Ce serait simple, tellement simple... Il avait tellement l'habitude, maintenant...

Soudain, il reconnut le clocher de l'église à laquelle il venait souvent pour la messe le dimanche. Il s'approcha, hésitant, et colla son visage sec à la grille de fer. Une vision dorée l'assaillit brusquement.

Buffy portait une robe légère. Elle escortait deux enfants blonds et rieurs et l'appelait, heureuse, en secouant la main comme si elle l'attendait. Les cloches sonnaient doucement et le soleil inondait une matinée au bonheur feutré. Image d'Epinal.

C'était n'importe quoi.

A l'issue d'une marche qui lui parut incroyablement rapide en comparaison du début de son parcours, il se retrouva devant la maison Summers, étirant sa masse endormie dans l'air immobile de la nuit.

C'était n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi, n'importe quoi.

Rien n'avait plus aucun sens.

_A suivre._

**Note : **Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des lecteurs qui suivent cette fic depuis le début de son écriture de les avoir fait patienter si longtemps pour ce chapitre (au point qu'ils ont probablement oublié les précédents entre temps !). La suite devrait toutefois être écrite et postée de manière relativement rapide.

Encore une fois, mes plates excuses.

**Note 2 : **J'écris un drabble sur le pairing de son choix (préférentiellement à la con^^) à celui ou celle qui sera capable de repérer ma misérable référence à une chanson du Velvet Underground.


	7. Egaré

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre VI : Egaré.**

* * *

La serviette-éponge humide gisait sur le carrelage, au milieu de vêtements éparpillés. Un jean, un tee-shirt taché de sueur et de sang...

Riley appuya faiblement ses mains sur le lavabo de la salle de bain pour se regarder dans le miroir. Le jeune homme qu'il y vit était livide, les yeux ceints de lourds cernes. Visiblement pas au mieux de sa forme. Mais rien sur son visage ne permettait de deviner ce qu'il était vraiment. Ce qu'il avait vraiment fait.

Riley secoua la tête, doucement, et le jeune homme dans le miroir l'imita.

- J'ai... fit Riley à l'intention de son reflet, désireux de dire quelque chose qui briserait la profonde sensation d'irréalité dans laquelle il baignait depuis plusieurs jours. Et dans laquelle il se noyait, à vrai dire.

- J'ai... répéta-t-il. Une voix rauque et pitoyable de faiblesse sortit de son corps pourtant robuste.

Il n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase.

Il se tamponna donc le visage avec un gant de toilette mouillé, mit ses vêtements dans la panière de linge sale qu'il aurait à vider dès le lendemain, passa son pyjama et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Il allait falloir rejoindre Buffy au lit, maintenant.

Se lever lui fit mal. Il dut faire deux pas avant de se rendre compte de ce qui n'allait pas.

Le brusque constat que quelque chose - et il savait très bien quoi - avait pénétré en lui si inhabituellement qu'une douleur piquante remontait désormais vers sa colonne vertébrale lui fit monter le rouge aux joues, mais ça n'avait rien d'un rougissement de collégienne. C'était un rougissement de honte, une honte qu'il avait du mal à analyser.

Il chercha un moyen d'atténuer cette douleur, ne trouva rien de concluant et, faute de mieux, poussa silencieusement la porte de la salle de bain.

Il entra dans la chambre de la Tueuse et retint son souffle.

Buffy dormait, mollement enroulée dans les couvertures. Il resta un instant planté sur le seuil, se faisant l'effet d'être moins à sa place que jamais.

Ces derniers mois, il s'était senti comme un objet perdu au fond du décor, inutile et oublié. Un paillasson antique, ou bien une de ces vieilles collections d'assiettes en porcelaine qui appartenaient à un ancêtre quelconque et qu'on remisait dans un tiroir difficile d'accès.

Désormais, il avait l'impression qu'on ne voyait que lui, qu'il était le centre du décor, une tare esthétique et morale, une insupportable faute de goût. Chez lui, en Iowa, il y avait cette infâme statuette d'épagneul en plâtre qui faisait office de presse-papier dans le bureau de son père. Les meubles de cèdre lustrés étaient du meilleur goût, et l'air fleurait bon le propre et cette odeur studieuse, mélange de cuir et de poussière que le militaire retrouvait parfois chez Giles. Mais on ne voyait que l'affreux chien au poil prétendument caramel, dont l'orange pétard et le marron scatologique semblaient sortir d'eux même pour rayonner dans la pièce et infiltrer partout leur laideur nauséabonde.

Riley passa la main dans ses cheveux mouillés par la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Tout bien réfléchi, c'était lui qui avait offert ce chien à son père pour son anniversaire. Il avait dû dénicher ça dans un de ces vide greniers navrants quand il avait trois ou quatre ans.

L'épagneul en plâtre qu'il était devenu se glissa sous les draps, et se rendit compte avec effroi que Buffy ne dormait pas.

Elle se tourna même vers lui, se blottit contre son torse et passa elle aussi une main dans les mèches humides de ses cheveux.

- Tu rentres tard, murmura-t-elle.

Le soldat parvint à balbutier quelque chose à propos de démons récalcitrants. Buffy eut un petit grognement ensommeillé et passa câlinement une jambe autour de ses hanches.

- Tu aurais dû me prévenir. On aurait pu y aller tous les deux.

La tendresse de son chuchotement glaça chaque membre de Riley. Ce n'était tout de même pas _maintenant _qu'elle... ?

Il s'appliqua à figer la moindre fibre de son corps, à ne surtout pas répondre, à rendre sa respiration régulière.

- Riley ? appela doucement la Tueuse au bout d'un moment. Sans réponse.

Elle relâcha finalement sa prise sur ses hanches et se dégagea de l'étreinte qu'elle avait initiée pour lui tourner tranquillement le dos de son côté du lit.

Le militaire cligna des yeux.

Il se détendit imperceptiblement dans l'obscurité et, curieusement, ne mit pas plus de quelques minutes à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Buffy, elle, ne s'endormit pas tout de suite.

Elle se retourna même pour jeter un coup d'oeil au profil endormi de son petit ami, se sentant... frustrée.

Pour une fois qu'ils avaient un peu de temps à eux... Il aurait quand même pu se rendre disponible. Ca n'était pas comme s'il faisait quoi que ce soit de la journée par ailleurs, outre ces ridicules et dangereuses patrouilles improvisées qu'il s'imposait pour dieu savait quelle raison. De son côté, elle avait beaucoup d'occupations et de soucis, de sa soeur à sa mère, de la fac à Glory. Alors, quand même...

Elle s'agitait sous les draps, excitée et dépitée. Elle avait envie, maintenant... Mais Riley dormait et elle ne pouvait décemment pas le réveiller. Elle songea un instant à s'occuper elle-même de... Mais, oh, non, elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça non plus. Vraiment, vraiment pas. Elle se morigéna d'y avoir pensé.

Se concentrer sur autre chose, vite... Dawn, par exemple. Dawn.

Mon dieu, qu'allait-elle faire pour Dawn...

----------------------------------------

- Et alors, là… !! Tito se penche vers moi et me fait…

Willow hoqueta de rire, levant les bras pour signaler qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Xander poursuivit quand même, également hilare :

- Il me fait… "_Tu crois qu'ils veulent aussi des tuyaux en papier ?_" !!

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Xander se leva du canapé du salon d'un bond pour aller chez une autre bière. Il tapa sur l'épaule de Riley en arrivant dans la cuisine.

- Ca va, mec ?

Parfaitement conscient qu'il s'agissait là d'une question qui, quoique sympa, n'en restait pas moins purement formelle, le militaire se contenta d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire crispé et sortit sur le perron de derrière. De toute façon, aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel jour, il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être en compagnie des Scoobies.

Le jardin était calme et ensoleillé. Riley grimaça tandis qu'il s'asseyait en haut des marches. Il avait encore mal.

Ou plutôt non, d'ailleurs, pas vraiment mal, mais… Il avait cette sensation, à la fois embarrassante et dérangeante, de le _sentir_ à l'intérieur de lui. Comme s'il était encore… en lui.

Cette idée fit monter des larmes aux yeux du soldat, mais il les refoula impitoyablement, cette fois.

- Alors comme ça, tu es une tapette, Riley Finn, hein ? disait une voix dans sa tête.

Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Eh quoi, tu ne vas pas te mettre à chialer, en plus ? continua la voix. Faut croire que tu sais faire que ça. T'as bien chialé, hein, hier soir, quand il te prenait comme une fillette que...

Riley se leva d'un bond et parcourut le jardin à grandes enjambées. Il fonça droit devant lui, traversa la rue puis le cimetière. Il fuyait la maison, fuyait les Scoobies, marchait pour marcher, sans même regarder où il allait.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'aperçut qu'il serrait les poings tellement fort qu'il en avait mal. Alors il s'assit recroquevillé contre une pierre tombale, comme pour se fondre en lui-même.

Ce n'était pas qu'il trouvait ça mal, dans l'absolu. Non... Il avait même été le premier à défendre un soldat que les autres recrues chahutaient un peu trop fort parce qu'il "en était", du temps où il était dans l'armée. Il n'avait aucun problème avec Willow et Tara. Là, c'était juste que... C'était _lui_. Riley Finn.

Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait et, quelque part, honte d'en avoir honte.

Et puis, Spike n'était pas qu'un homme. C'était aussi et surtout un vampire.

Les images de ce qui s'était passé la veille ne cessaient de défiler dans sa tête et il aurait voulu qu'elles disparaissent, qu'elles n'aient jamais existé. Mais elles étaient là, impitoyablement réelles, curieusement anesthésiées de toute sensation... Riley posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Est-ce qu'il avait aimé ça ?

Oui. Autrement il se serait débattu.

Quoique... Etait-il vraiment en état de se débattre ?

Le soldat sentit son dos se raidir contre la pierre froide de la tombe. En était-il vraiment arrivé au point où n'importe qui pouvait abuser de lui sans qu'il puisse songer à l'arrêter ? En était-il vraiment au point où il pouvait accepter de faire n'importe quoi juste parce qu'on lui disait de le faire ?

Non.

Ce qui restait de son ego, couplé à un puissant instinct de survie qui montait en lui avec une force qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnée un instant auparavant, lui intimait que non. Il était peut-être une loque. Mais il était toujours lui, toujours Riley. Le visage de Maggie Walsh s'imposa à lui ; ses traits austères, son sourire maternel. Il se leva rageusement et repartit en direction de Revello Drive.

Oh oui, il était toujours Riley. Et Riley ne laissait jamais personne lui dire quoi faire, plus maintenant.

Plus maintenant et plus jamais.

----------------------------------------

Birdy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était en train de perdre un client.

Le type se gratta connement la tête, les éclats violets des néons qui s'échouaient sur sa petite personne dépareillant grandement avec son apparence proprette de garçon de bonne famille.

- Mmmh, alors vous êtes bien sûr de ne l'avoir pas vu ce soir ?

- Non petit, fit la voix éraillée de Birdy - un "petit" purement oratoire, car le type le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Ni ce soir, ni hier soir, ni la nuit d'avant, juré.

- Mmmh. Eh bien, merci. Bonne soirée.

- A demain, soupira Birdy, qui commençait à comprendre que ce nouveau rituel risquait de durer un moment.

Le gérant du _Blood and Tears_ se servit machinalement un verre à son propre bar. De la bière coupée d'une once de sang tiède. Foutrement bon.

Il passa une main dans la rousseur de ses cheveux secs et désordonnés et s'affala sur son tabouret derrière le comptoir. Tout ça finissait par le déprimer. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers la porte du club et vit le gars sortir. Ouais, c'était bel et bien déprimant.

Au début, ce type venait environ une fois tous les deux jours pour voir les putes. Il s'asseyait dans un fauteuil en skaï, flirtait gentiment, tendait son bras et jutait dans son froc. Normal, quoi.

Puis il avait commencé à se balader dans le club et à s'intéresser de plus près au mur. Normal aussi. Ils le faisaient tous, ou presque.

C'était alors que l'autre taré était arrivé. Ce mec était connu dans tout Sunnydale pour être le toutou de la Tueuse. Il s'était fait chopper il y avait un an ou deux par cette bande de militaires du Gouvernement qui faisaient leurs expériences scientifiques tordues sur les démons et, désormais, il n'attaquait plus les humains mais les créatures de la nuit. Un trip assez contre-nature aux yeux de Birdy, mais eh. Chacun avait ses marottes et personne n'avait à interférer.

Bref, le type s'était pointé et avait exigé un accès au mur.

Birdy lui avait proposé de négocier un contrat de travail mais ce connard farci à l'eau oxygénée ne voulait rien entendre. Il l'avait attrapé par le col en le traitant de bon sang de camé et avait juré qu'il ferait une petite pub du club à la Tueuse si Birdy ne le laissait pas mener ses affaires tranquille.

A partir de là, que faire, hein ? Birdy avait cédé et, en deux minutes, le deal était conclu. La clef du commerce, c'était de faire les bonnes concessions au bon moment.

Le gentil jeune homme avait donc commencé à se faire bouffer par ce taré. Puis, d'un seul coup, plus rien. Birdy avait bien sa petite idée sur le genre de coup dont il s'agissait, mais bon. Encore une fois, chacun menait ses affaires comme il l'entendait.

Puis d'ailleurs, Birdy lui aurait bien proposé la botte lui-même s'il avait pu être sûr que ça le ferait rester.

Le type venait tous les jours, n'emmerdait pas trop les putes, et les putes l'aimaient bien : il était beau garçon, bien fait, bien mis et surtout en pas trop mauvaise santé par rapport aux pauvres junkies anémiés qui hantaient le club. Un bon client. Le client idéal, en fait.

Mais bon. C'était comme ça. Birdy but une autre gorgée de bière et lécha la goutte de liquide rosé qui avait coulé le long de son verre.

C'était comme ça, ouais. Il y avait toujours un moment dans la vie où les gentils garçons devaient quitter le bercail.

----------------------------------------

Le jour d'après, Riley s'était terré dans son lit. Il avait dit à Buffy qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il était rentré à son appartement.

Les meubles bon marché étaient propres, un peu poussiéreux peut-être. Le frigidaire était vide. Les lieux lui avaient parus étrangers. Il n'avait habité là que quelques semaines en début d'année, après tout ; une brève transition entre la chambre estudiantine et la chambre conjugale.

Le jour suivant, il était sorti du lit et était retourné chez les Summers, plus ou moins prêt à affronter la situation.

Il était aussi retourné au _Blood and Tears_ ce soir-là. Non pas pour bénéficier des services des filles du club - il avait perdu tout intérêt pour la chose, désormais - mais pour trouver Spike. A dire vrai, c'était à peu près là que son plan d'affrontement de la situation s'arrêtait : trouver Spike.

Il ne savait pas très bien comment les choses pourraient tourner ni ce qu'ils se diraient mais une chose au moins paraissait certaine : ça ne pouvait plus durer. Le point de non-retour avait été franchi. Il fallait... _parler_, en fait. Cette perspective mille fois ressassée avait arraché plus d'une grimace au soldat, mais elle semblait d'un bon sens difficilement contournable.

Il y avait tant de choses à dire : pourquoi Spike l'avait-il mordu, pourquoi avait-il... Le cerveau de Riley semblait décrocher à nouveau à chaque fois que le concept de "sexe avec Spike" lui traversait l'esprit.

Mais il était décidé à être fort. Peut-être était-ce la certitude qu'il ne pouvait tomber plus bas qui lui donnait un semblant de courage. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement l'angoisse d'en finir avec cette situation qui humiliait et ses idéaux et sa virilité.

Spike était un homme et un criminel. Plus que ça : un monstre.

La situation devait disparaître. Et la seule solution pour ce faire était de la régler. Trouver Spike, donc.

Pendant une bonne semaine, il était passé au _Blood and Tears_ tous les soirs. Le vampire n'était jamais là. Riley se sentait faiblir et était à deux doigts de laisser tomber. Après tout, s'il avait décidé de disparaître, les choses se réglaient d'elles-mêmes, non ?

Le militaire ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher de guetter le blond décoloré de ses cheveux lorsqu'il sortait de nuit, son blouson sur le portemanteau quand il rentrait chez Buffy, ou même l'inflexion moqueuse de sa voix lorsqu'il prenait le thé dans la cuisine. Mais Spike ne se montrait jamais.

Seule Dawn s'en était étonnée. Elle était venue trouver Riley dans le salon un après-midi après l'école et lui avait demandé pourquoi Spike "ne voulait plus venir la garder, et est-ce qu'il était fâché, et est-ce qu'elle devait passer à sa crypte pour s'excuser". Le soldat s'était retrouvé à lui gueuler que "qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, d'abord, et qu'elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller toute seule si elle voulait lui parler". Dawn avait éclaté en sanglots. Riley s'était senti un vrai connard. Il avait été la trouver dans sa petite chambre de gamine pour s'excuser, bien sûr.

Il avait pensé, lui aussi, à aller trouver le vampire dans sa crypte. Mais la démarche était porteuse de quelque chose de trop personnel, de trop... intime. Il ne voulait pas, plus jamais s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là avec Spike, ni avec quelque vampire de quelque sexe que ce soit, d'ailleurs.

Environ dix jours après la dernière rencontre de Riley avec le vampire, Buffy lui passa le sucre et dit :

- Spike vient garder Dawn avec toi, ce soir.

Riley fit tomber sa soucoupe par terre. La Tueuse le considéra d'un oeil caustique.

- Euh... maugréa Riley en se levant pour ramasser les morceaux. Son bras avait glissé avec une nervosité extrême. Est-ce bien nécessaire ?

Buffy fronça les sourcils.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je préférais que vous soyez deux pour garder Dawn.

- Oui, mais tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi.

Elle le dévisagea un instant, semblant hésiter. Quelque chose de sa force de Tueuse parut se briser pour une seconde et, si Riley n'avait pas été si absorbé par ses propres problèmes, il aurait sans aucun doute été alarmé par la détresse qui affleurait sur son visage. Buffy détailla les traits réguliers de Riley, ses cheveux châtains moins bien coiffés que d'ordinaire, ses mains robustes refermées sur un éclat de porcelaine.

- Beaucoup de vampires à mes trousses en ce moment, lâcha-t-elle alors.

La journée se passa dans une attente fébrile. Joyce se traînait de pièce en pièce, nerveuse à l'idée d'un vernissage à la galerie le soir même, son premier depuis des mois. Dawn était partie à l'école surexcitée. Riley tentait de suivre un match à la télé mais il devait vérifier le score au coin de l'écran toutes les deux minutes pour se donner l'illusion de vraiment regarder. Cela dit, il aurait bien été en peine si on lui avait demandé quelles équipes s'affrontaient.

Le soir vint, et le militaire n'arrivait pas à décider s'il l'avait nerveusement attendu toute la journée ou si, au contraire, la perspective de se trouver face au vampire l'angoissait au delà de toute expression. Sans doute un peu des deux.

Il décida de se débarrasser de la situation le plus vite possible, comme on arrache un pansement d'une sale blessure.

Mais ça ne fut pas si simple.

Spike franchit la porte peu après vingt heures.

Il ne semblait pas changé, nullement affecté par les événements de la semaine passée. Il était juste… Spike.

Dawn lui sauta immédiatement au cou. "Oh, tu m'as manqué, Spike !", "Tu veux que je range ton blouson ?", "Tu vas bien ?", "Tu veux boire quelque chose, Spike ?". Elle papillonnait, lui tournait hystériquement autour comme s'il était une fleur qu'elle s'apprêtait à butiner, ne tenait pas en place.

Le militaire, lui, avait l'impression que son estomac marinait tranquillement dans ses chaussettes.

- Ca va, mignonne, s'amusa le vampire en s'affalant sur le canapé. Il adressa ensuite à Riley un bref signe de tête, sa façon habituelle de le saluer - quand il se donnait la peine de le faire.

Il s'étira comme un chat, comme chez lui. Puis il se leva à moitié pour ôter son blouson et l'offrit à une Dawn servile, qui se précipita dans l'entrée pour le pendre à la patère.

Pendant le bref instant durant lequel ils furent seuls dans le salon, Riley se raidit et Spike lui jeta un regard ambigu.

Puis Dawn déboula dans le salon dans un hululement extatique :

- _Friends_ passe ce soir!!

Et ils regardèrent _Friends_. Et ils mangèrent le gratin de légumes que Joyce avait tenu à préparer. Et ils jouèrent même un peu aux cartes.

Et Riley voulait vomir, vomir, vomir un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se mêler de cette histoire ? Il aurait dû laisser Spike faire ce qu'il voulait derrière le mur anonyme. Ou ne plus jamais retourner au _Blood and Tears_, même si c'était prendre le risque qu'il aille tout raconter à Buffy. Il aurait dû rester en arrière, s'écraser.

Il semblait qu'il ait un don infaillible pour ça d'ordinaire, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas laissé les choses se tasser cette fois-ci ?

- Riley ?

Le soldat sursauta presque. Plantée devant lui, Dawn le dévisageait de ses grands yeux gamins.

- Euh… balbutia Riley. Oui, excuse-moi… Oui ?

- Je vais me coucher. Maman avait dit à neuf heures et demie et il est presque dix heures.

- Oh, paniqua soudain le soldat. Oui, bien sûr ! Va vite au lit avant que Joyce et Buffy rentrent !

Mais Joyce ne serait pas à la maison avant deux bonnes heures, et Buffy avant trois ou quatre. Riley le savait très bien. Il regarda Dawn monter l'escalier comme si elle partait à l'abattoir - ou plutôt, comme si c'était lui qui y allait.

Il se terra immédiatement dans la salle à manger. La table était encore jonchée des modestes restes du repas. Le militaire tira une chaise, serra ses bras autour de son torse et s'assit là en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il pouvait entendre le brouhaha atténué de la télé du salon que Spike regardait sûrement encore. Autrement, la maison était silencieuse. Seul son cerveau lui semblait bruyant, parasité par des tonnes de pensées impossibles à synthétiser.

Il resta assis sur sa chaise un temps indéterminé, les yeux fixés sur la vaisselle sale, la tête vide parce que trop pleine.

Jusqu'au moment où, mu par une pulsion subite, il se leva d'un bond et lança :

- Spike, viens m'aider à débarrasser !

Riley se figea, mortifié. Qu'avait-il fait, bon dieu ? Non !

Qu'avait-il dit ? Viens m'aider à _débarrasser_, en plus ? Oh oui, c'était vraiment la réplique appropriée dans ce genre de situations.

La télé se tut. Un silence insupportable envahit la maison.

Puis Riley le vit. Mais il n'avait plus du tout l'air détendu et insouciant qu'il avait affiché toute la soirée.

Il traversait le hall et allait droit vers lui.

Droit sur lui.

Oui, Spike s'approchait, regard par dessous, comme un prédateur. Riley frissonna.

Imperceptiblement, il se mit à reculer. Puis il fit clairement un pas en arrière ; comme si cette chose, cette créature diminuée, lui faisait réellement peur.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra légèrement et une vague sueur froide macula sa nuque.

Spike marchait sur lui, il marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus entre eux qu'une distance infime. Le genre de distance qu'il y avait entre deux amants.

- Ca n'était que pour une fois... trembla pathétiquement Riley pour lancer la discussion, les yeux plongés dans ceux du vampire.

Les commissures de Spike se retroussèrent et le soldat crut bien qu'il allait se mettre à rire.

Spike posa doucement les mains sur ses épaules pour le faire reculer encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'adosse au mur de la salle à manger, entre le buffet et un de ces cadres photos éclaboussant de bonheur familial. Il le maintint là, presque sans effort.

- Je crois que tu sais bien que non, Action Man, chuchota Spike. Je crois que tu sais que tu en as envie.

Sa main froide descendit le long du torse de Riley. Elle s'attarda un instant sur ses cuisses dures, puis se glissa entre elles jusqu'à poser ses doigts effilés sur la bosse renflée de son pantalon. Riley frémit.

- Allez... fit la voix sarcastique du vampire. Je sais bien ce que tu veux.

Il plia les genoux et, cette fois-ci, fit descendre tout son corps le long du ventre du militaire. Il infiltra ses doigts sous son tee-shirt pour caresser son torse, glisser son index dans son nombril, puis sa langue à sa place. Riley frissonna si fort qu'il fléchit les jambes. C'était tellement sensuel, et... Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de le laisser faire ?

Spike défit lentement le bouton de son jean. Il sauta avec un "pop" froissé et, l'espace d'une seconde, le soldat eut la crainte irrationnelle que Dawn l'entende, que son sommeil d'enfant soit troublé par ce bruit minuscule.

Le voyant distrait, le vampire se releva et l'attira à lui. Ses lèvres fines et fortes se posèrent sur les siennes et sa langue froide se glissa d'elle-même dans sa bouche. Il l'embrassa en prenant son temps. Ses mains avaient pris le visage du militaire en coupe et sa langue caressait la sienne, se réchauffait dans le brûlant de sa bouche. Riley ferma les yeux. Il ne broncha pas quand Spike redescendit à genoux et fit coulisser la fermeture éclair dorée de son jean. Le vampire colla sa joue contre le boxer de Riley, contre son sexe palpitant derrière la barrière de polyester.

Puis il glissa ses mains sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement et le fit descendre lentement, révélant une queue gorgée de sang. La main de Riley se glissa dans les cheveux blonds du vampire sans même qu'il le réalise.

Spike donna un petit coup de langue sur le gland rougi. Riley gémit. Son sexe était tendu à l'extrême, maintenant.

Spike fit rouler un testicule au creux de ses doigts, embrassa son nombril et son ventre fébrile.

Ses yeux bleu glacé remontèrent vers le haut, ils fixèrent le visage de Riley avec une expression chasseresse. Le soldat haleta, se sentant curieusement pris au piège.

Spike baissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Riley détourna le regard.

Spike avala brutalement son érection. Il la garda un moment au fond de sa gorge, comme pour jouir de la sensation de chaleur et d'humanité qu'elle y répandait, puis il commença à faire de rapides va-et-vient. Riley ôta l'une de ses mains des cheveux du vampire et la plaqua sur ses yeux. Il respirait fort, un bruit de souffle rauque s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Spike le suçait au ralenti, maintenant, avec une lenteur presque douloureuse.

Riley songea soudainement que ça n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça à un homme. Il était trop sûr de lui, savait trop bien comment faire. L'image d'Angel lui traversa l'esprit. Est-ce que... ? Mais il ramena sa main dans les cheveux blonds du vampire et se mit à caresser son crâne pâle. Ce connard d'Angel était la dernière chose à laquelle il voulait penser maintenant.

Le militaire sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Spike s'était remis à pomper avec vigueur entre ses cuisses, ses mains arachnéennes pressant le jean contre ses fesses.

- Je vais... balbutia-t-il.

Il sentit les lèvres froides se retirer. Puis il entendit le craquement caractéristique et baissa les yeux. Les pupilles jaunes de Spike lui sourirent derrière ses crocs retroussés.

- Je sais.

Riley ne put retenir un cri quand les dents de Spike lui percèrent l'aine. Il sentit le sang bouillonner en coulant dans la gorge du vampire, le sentit s'écouler comme une partie de lui-même. Au même moment, son sexe déchargea une longue coulée de sperme.

Elle macula la joue creuse et lisse de Spike. Celui-ci sembla à peine le remarquer, les dents refermées sur la peau tendre de l'aine. Puis il glissa un doigt sur sa joue et prit un peu du liquide amer sur sa langue.

Il reprit son visage humain et essuya le reste sur le jean de Riley.

Le militaire, lui, respirait encore avec difficulté, yeux mi-clos.

Spike se leva, lui remonta sa braguette et lui attacha son bouton comme on le ferait à un enfant qui viendrait de tacher son plus bel imperméable.

Riley rencontra son regard. Il était repu et légèrement amusé.

Le vampire recula, se tourna vers la porte de la salle à manger.

- Je te laisse débarrasser ! lança-t-il avant de disparaître.

Riley entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

C'était fini.

----------------------------------------

Le soldat tira les rideaux et s'effondra sur son lit. Son lit à lui et non celui de Buffy.

Dès qu'elle était rentrée, il l'avait informée qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'il aurait aimé rentrer, si ça ne lui faisait rien. Elle lui avait dit d'y aller, mais il préférait ne pas s'attarder sur l'éclat de frustration et la légère rancoeur qui avait traversés ses yeux verts.

L'appartement était vide et silencieux. Un silence immobile et léger, qui faisait du bien. Un silence de maison propre et rangée, dormante et paisible.

Riley se recroquevilla sur son lit, passant une main rapide sur le bandage qui lui collait à l'aine. Curieusement, ç'avait cessé d'être douloureux depuis bientôt deux heures. Physiquement, il se sentait bien. Presque détendu et... satisfait. Cette pensée lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Oui, satisfait.

Spike avait su comment s'y prendre, pouvait-on dire. Et Riley n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de cette... "pratique". Il avait toujours été trop réservé, trop respectueux de ces petites amies pour oser le leur demander. Buffy, par exemple, n'en avait jamais pris l'initiative. Et, s'il y en avait une que Riley respectait entre mille, c'était bien elle.

Le corps du militaire était donc relaxé, presque cotonneux.

Mais dans sa tête, c'était une autre affaire. Il n'avait fait que fuir.

Pas physiquement - c'était bien le problème - mais autrement, oui, il avait fui. La discussion n'avait pas eu lieu. A bien des égards, rien n'avait eu lieu.

Enfin, sauf…_ Ca_. Encore.

Il se demanda s'il était en train d'y prendre goût. Si ces deux dérapages étaient en passe de devenir un autre de ses rituels déviants, après les filles du _Blood and Tears_ et Spike le mordant derrière la paroi du bar à veines.

Puis il se demanda s'il n'était pas tout simplement en train de devenir fou.

Puis le téléphone sonna.

_Hein ?_

Riley sursauta.

Il regarda l'appareil avec suspicion. Il tressautait légèrement. Sonnait, oui.

Si quelqu'un appelait à son appartement, alors ce devait être pour lui. Etrange… Après avoir passé les derniers mois à faire le standardiste chez les Summers, l'idée d'un appel personnel semblait presque cocasse à Riley.

Il finit tout de même par se lever, dirigea une main tremblante vers le combiné et décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Allô, agent Fi… Riley Finn ?

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. La voix au bout du fil lui était familière.

- C'est moi, répondit-il finalement.

- Agent Miller à l'appareil.

- Graham ?

- Agent Miller, oui ! " Son interlocuteur eut un petit rire de gorge. " Décidément, il t'en faut peu pour te sortir les conventions officielles de la tête, toi ! "

- Oh… désolé… marmonna Riley. " Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut un appel aussi tardif ? "

- Je savais que tu serais levé, avec ta chasse aux vampires et tout ça. Ecoute, c'est une proposition officielle cette fois, d'accord ?

Riley se tut un instant, s'attendant à la suite.

- L'armée te veut pour intégrer un commando spécial. Rien à voir avec l'Initiative. Base en Amérique centrale, puis élimination radicale des démons. Plus question de faire des expériences zarbs et tout ça, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, cette fois-ci. Un nettoyage. Simple, net, efficace.

Le jeune homme attrapa le téléphone et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il posa l'appareil sur ses genoux, le combiné toujours collé à son oreille, un peu sonné. Il s'attendait bien à une proposition de retour, mais pas de cette nature. Là, ça ressemblait presque à un plan sûr, et surtout à une… fuite en avant.

Et, puisqu'il ne pouvait échapper aux perversions toujours croissantes dans lesquelles il s'embourbait à Sunnydale, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus faire face… La solution la plus raisonnable semblait de fuir. C'était simple. Facile. Fuir. Sans retour.

- Riley ?

La voix de Graham était prévenante, presque douce.

- Oui, confirma Riley. Je suis toujours là.

- Ok. Alors, mec ? Qu'est-ce que tu décides ?

_A suivre._


End file.
